Little Miracles
by Operation Paris
Summary: Carlisle and Esme can't have kids so they decide to adopt Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie has a secret and Alice comes to stay, what could possibly go wrong! AU-AH
1. Adoption?

A/N:

Twilight doesn't belong to me.. all belongs to Stephanie Meyer (Still can't spell her name right so tell me if i spell it wrong xD)

This is my first fanfic so be nice!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

EsPOV

Another day coming home to an empty house. I don't know how much longer I can stand the pressing silence. Carlisle and I own a fairly large house, built to accommodate a lot of people, mainly children. But, a few months ago we were given the horrible new that it was nearly impossible for us to have children. It has always been my, well our, dream to have a big house and have it filled with children. Ah well, enough. What's past is past; there is no way to change it. Giving myself a mental shake, I moved on. At that moment my darling husband arrived home. He came in and gave me a light kiss.

"Hello dear, "he said, " how was your day today?"

"A bit slow, I did some cleaning but that was about it. How was yours dear?" I asked

"Four surgeries, a new record, I think. Surprisingly they were all heart." He chuckled.

"Oh goodness, those poor dears!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry yourself, none of them were serious." He explained.

"Thank goodness!" I said, relieved. I hated to think about what anyone who had heart surgery must have gone through.

"So, dear, I was wondering; what do you think of us adopting?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me for a second, processing the sudden change in the direction of our conversation, then said, "I think it is a wonderful Idea! Although, I'm curious, what brought this on?"

"Well, I was thinking today about how empty our house seemed and also about how we both want children." I said.

"Well," He said drawing it out, making me anxious, "I agree with you entirely, my dear, and soon our house will be filled with happy children." He said.

"You mean it, dear?" I questioned.

"From the bottom of my heart, I do." He said sincerely.

* * *

A/N

Review? Please? ???


	2. No More Mountain Dew For Esme

A/N

All belongs to Stephanie Meyer… I don't own anything… ya'll know the drill… OH! And I don't own Mountain Dew either! This chapter is dedicated to bananasrgood, my first reviewerr.

Chapter 2

EsPOV (the next day)

"So dear, are you excited?" my wonderful husband Carlisle asked.

"Are you kidding? I have waited my entire life for this moment!" I _almost _yelled. Me, yelling? Surprising.

"Dear, maybe you should calm down. Wait, did you drink any Mountain Dew?" He joked, not thinking I had at all.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! Can we leave?" I asked. Alright, no more mountain dew for me. Ever. Again.

"Yes dear, we could probably leave now, but we will be early for our appointment." He stated calmly.

How on EARTH could he be calm at this moment?! We were going to find our first child and he was being _calm?!_ Ah well, that's Carlisle for you. As he says it, _'calm heads always prevail'_ or something like that anyways. We got in the car and drove, quickly, to the orphanage. I guess Carlisle is excited. He _always_ insists on driving the speed limit but today he was driving 15 over, which is a _BIG_ step for him!

We went in, and got signed in. When we were finally allowed to see the children, my heart felt like it was being ripped in half. I couldn't stand to see all of these children looking up at me, wondering, if I was going to be their new mom. I wanted to go up to each of them and give them a big hug, but I couldn't. Something, I don't know what, is holding me back. Somehow I knew that none of them would be coming home with me. I think that Carlisle felt the same, from the look on his face. Just then we walked by a bathroom. The door was open and there was a blonde girl vomiting, horribly, into the toilet. Naturally, I ran in to help her. I held her hair for her and rubbed her back. Maternal instincts kicking in, I guess. Once she was finished, she went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth.

Then she turned to me and said, "Thank you, Mrs…? I'm sorry but I don't know your name?"

"Cullen," I told her, "my name is Esme Cullen. The man standing over there," I gestured towards the doorway, "is my husband, Carlisle."

"I'm Rosalie Hale and the kid your husband is talking to is my twin brother, Jasper." She said.

In that instant I could swear I knew who I wanted to adopt. "Would you like to come meet Carlisle?" I asked kindly.

"Sure," she said, "Although if you wanna adopt me, you should know I won't leave without my brother or Emmett."

"Alright then." I said surprised that she was so forthright with what she meant." Lets go introduce you to Carlisle and you can introduce me to your brother and Emmett. If you don't mind, would you tell me who Emmett is?" I asked, wondering.

She replied, "Oh, Emmett is my boyfriend of, wait, 3 years."

We walked over to Carlisle who was deep in conversation with Jasper. I caught what the were talking about and had to laugh. It was _about time _Carlisle found someone to talk with about history. Someone who, by the looks of it, was just as crazy about it as he was. I turned to Rosalie and whispered, "Apparently your brother like history just as much as Carlisle! Most of the time that's _all_ he can talk about!"

"I know! That's all Jasper can ever talk about! It can be so, well, boring!" She started to laugh and then an odd expression crossed her face and she bolted for the bathroom. I took off after her and was able to grab her hair, right before her stomach heaved again. When she was done, I asked her, "Dear, are you alright?"

She rinsed out her mouth and then turned. She said, "I don't know. This has been going on for about a moth and the heads (A/N aka the headmasters or whatever) called the doctor 2 weeks ago. He said it wasn't a stomach virus or anything. I don't have any other symptoms except barfing my guts out all day." She sighed.

"Oh dear, "I said, giving her a hug, uh oh I was getting attached, "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You could take me home with you." She said honestly. Again, her bluntness surprised me!

I smiled, despite my surprise. "If you and your brother could give Carlisle and I a minute to talk, it would be greatly appreciated. But first, I would like to meet this Emmett of yours." Her face seemed a little anxious, and I started to get worried. What was Emmett going to be like?

A/N sorry for the cliffie, if it even counts as one, but anywho.. thanks for readin!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	3. Meeting Emmett

A/N

Argh getting tired of saying this… doesn't belong to me :( all belongs to Stephanie Meyer….

Chapter 3

EsPOV

I was getting more and more worried about meeting Emmett the longer I thought about it. The look that Rosalie had. Yikes! Rosalie was leading me up a staircase, that was tiny and went up in large spirals. Just when I thought I couldn't bear to go around another time, we got to a door.

"This is the door to the guy's wing; I guess you could call it. I'm not normally allowed in here but I guess I can come get Emmett with you." Rosalie said as she pushed open the door. What waited inside looked like utter chaos. There was one older guy, who was HUGE, and about 5 other littler boys. The older boy had curly, brown hair, dimples, and the biggest smile you ever did see. Surprisingly though, the little boys were all chasing the bigger guy around but then the big guy would turn on them and swoop one of them up, throw them in the air, catch them, and put them back down. Since the older guy was the only guy there that looked Rosalie's age, I guessed he was Emmett. I was starting to relax and think he wasn't that bad until, he threw one kid up but didn't manage to catch him.

I heard a whispered, "Oh, shit." From Rosalie and then she was there, catching the boy, just before he hit the ground. She set him back down on the ground, grabbed Emmett by the ear, and pulled him out of the room.

RPOV

"Oh shit." I whispered. Goddamn it why couldn't Emmett just be mature for once and _not drop the kids!_ Oh right, I forgot, he's Emmett Never Takes Life Seriously McCarty. But somehow anyways I still loved him. I automatically ran forward and caught the boy, James, right before he hit the ground. Emmett better thank the almighty gods above that I was there or he would have gotten it! Not for the first time either, I might add! I set James down and grabbed Emmett by his ear, not too hard but just enough that he knew he was in trouble, and dragged him outside onto the stairs.

"Rose, baby," He pleaded.

"Don't you go 'Rose baby'ing me! You almost dropped the poor kid! God Damn it! Why can't you be more fuckin careful? For Christ's sake he's only 5! He doesn't need dropped on his head by some guy who was dropped on his head when HE was little!" I yelled. Of course, he just smiled at me, making sure his dimples showed, and I melted. He knew exactly how to get to me. And that right there, his cute dimples, was exactly it. In that moment he knew he was forgiven.

"You know Rose, you're really hot when you're mad like that." He smirked.

"Oh thanks." I said scathingly.

"No, I mean it!" He replied, and with that he pressed me against the wall next to the door and started kissing me, hard. Just then we heard a throat clearing. He didn't even stop, not caring, but I pushed him off of me, knowing who it would be.

He turned, not apologetic at all and said, "Well ma'am who are you?" Of course for that, I smacked him upside the head, knowing it wouldn't hurt him at all.

Esme just laughed and said, "My name is Esme Cullen, you must be Emmett."

"That's my name so don't wear it out." Emmett said cockily. Oh crap, he's quoting the 4 year olds again… I felt like smacking myself in the forehead. But, Esme just laughed, clearly amused by Emmett's _lame _ jokes.

EsPOV

The moment I talked to Emmett, I knew we were taking them home.

"So, Emmett, how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 17, Mrs. Cullen." He replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh, please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen sounds so, formal!" I said. "Rosalie, you never told me, how old are you?"

"I'm 17 as well." She replied.

Emmett was clearly getting bored so I decided to go back downstairs. As we were walking downstairs, all I heard was, "I BET I CAN BEAT YOU DOWN THERE!" and then I was suddenly up against the wall while Emmett barreled down the stairs, followed closely by Rosalie. I smiled and shook my head. Emmett was just like a big little kid, but he brought out a different side in Rosalie that most people wouldn't see when they first met her. I continued to walk down the stairs when I heard shouting, I listened and heard:

Rosalie- "HAHA I WON!"

Emmett- "NO WAY! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!"

Rosalie- "NO YOU DID NOT! I WON!"

Emmett- "NOOOO!! LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!!!"

That was all I heard before I got to the bottom and said, "Nope, neither of you guys won! I won!" Well, that stopped them from arguing, although, now I was getting funny looks. Oh well. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I need to go talk to my husband." I then walked over to where Carlisle was standing, still talking to Jasper, and went up and poked him in the back of the neck. He just about jumped a mile but he still turned around with a smile on his face and said, "Yes, dear?"

"Well, if you are not too engrossed in your conversation, I would like to talk with you." I said, joking.

"No, dear, we were just about finished and I was about to come find you." He said, smiling even bigger.

We walked off a little ways and I said, "What do you think?"

"I think that they are wonderful children, but as Jasper was telling me, can we handle all three of them?" He asked me.

"I believe that as long as we work together, we can do anything." I said, meaning every word.

"Are we decided then?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we are, dear." I said excitedly. I quickly kissed him and said, "I love you."

"As I do you, my dear, with all my heart." He replied.

We then walked back to the children together and Carlisle said, "How would you three like to come home with us?" We watched as Rosalie jumped at Emmett and gave him a giant hug, and watched Jasper's eyes get really big and then break out into a huge smile.

Rosalie replied for them all, "We would love to come live with you. Thank you so much!" With that she came and gave me a hug and kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

A/N

Well there you have it, another chapter… woot!

Review? Prettyprettyprettypleasee!!!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	4. Sweet Ass Car

A/N

I don't own twilight or any of the characters…. I just make them do stuff!

Ok so the chapters might start coming slower now cuz I have 2 go back 2 skool on Monday so there might only be chapters on the weekends from now until another break. Ugh…. But anywhoo R&R people, R&R!

Chapter 4

EsPOV

Once Carlisle and I determined that the children wanted to come live with us, we found one of the heads and asked for their paperwork. We of course had no problems after that but first we had to wait a period of 30 days before they could come home with us. Those thirty days were like agony but were gratefully busy. We had to decorate their three rooms and make sure that we had everything they could ever want. I think that decorating their rooms was the best part. We had painted Rosalie's room a dark blue and had gotten her a large king size bed. Emmett's room was a beige color and also had a large king size bed in it. But the best part about his room was the gigantic teddy bear we had found at the store. I just had to get it because it reminded me of Emmett so much! Jasper's room was probably the easiest. His room was painted a dark, forest green. He also had a camouflage bed comforter. But the best part of his room, I thought, was the large desk with books on history and the civil war all around it. I was hoping that they would all love their rooms, but first, we had to go pick them all up.

"Esme, earth to Esme." I heard Carlisle calling. "We are there dear, are you ready to go get our children now?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes," I replied, "but I think, dear, the real question is are you ready?"

"More than ever my dear." He replied cockily, and with that he got out, came around and opened my door for me. We went inside quickly and saw that all Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all waiting for us, just inside the doors. They had small suitcases with them but nothing else. We obviously had some shopping to do!

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett yelled.

"Yep." Rosalie said.

"Yes, we are." Jasper said politely.

"Well then, let's all head out to the car and go home!" Carlisle said excitedly. I just smiled, too overcome to talk. Carlisle was obviously having the time of his life right now. I could see that he couldn't wait to have them home with us. They all piled into the car while Carlisle put their luggage in the back of our Porsche Cayenne. It obviously wasn't the best car for our family but Carlisle had a thing for fancy sports cars. At that point Carlisle was back in the car and we were on our way.

"Dude, this is one sweet ass car!" Emmett said to Jasper.

"I know! It's like dammnnn… there are absolutely no words for this sweet ass car." Jasper replied. Just then we reached the house.

I said, "We are home!" I watched as the kids eyes widened.

Emmett asked, "Is this really our house?"

"Naw Emmett, it's just a house they are showing us." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Yes Emmett, dear, this is your new house. Would you guys like to come see your rooms?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" Rosalie replied excitedly. How funny, she reminded me of my niece, Alice. They were the same age too. I bet they would get along really well.

"Well then, let's go inside and show you, instead of gaping at the outside." I said, laughing. Jasper immediately closed his mouth.

"So, I was wondering," Rosalie started. "do you guys have any other kids?"

I smiled sadly. "No dear, it is nearly impossible for me to have children. So we have none other than you three."

"Oh… I'm sorry." She said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well," Carlisle said, changing the subject, "did you three still want to see your rooms and the rest of the house?" With that Rosalie and Jasper were off, going in search of their rooms. I heard them yelling,

Rosalie- "I BET I CAN FIND MY ROOM FASTER JASPER!"

Jasper- "NO YOU CAN'T I FOUND MY… WAIT NOPE THAT'S NOT IT. DAMN!"

Emmett- "I ALREADY FOUND MY ROOM SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!"

Rosalie- "EMMETT IT DOESN'T COUNT IF YOU CHEAT! WE KNOW YOU RAN IN WHILE WE WERE TALKING!"

Emmett- "WELL YOU NEVER SAID WE COULDN'T CHEAT!"

Jasper- "GUESS WHAT?! IT DOESN'T MATTER CUZ EMMETT, STUPID, THAT'S MY ROOM AND YOURS IS OVER NEXT TO ROSE'S!! SO YOU BOTH CAN STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOXES AND SUCK IT!!!!!!!"

I turned to Carlisle and asked him, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

He replied, "We have kids now, anything is possible!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N

So the kids r home now…. Sorry its kinda a crappy chapter but I had to get the story movin cuz I got something planned… if you review the next chapter will be up even faster! MAYBE YOU WILL EVEN GET TWO! Ok so pleasepleaseplease review!!!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	5. Great, You Pissed Off Esme

A/N

Ok guys I don't own twilight or the characters… blah blah blah

Sorry but this is gonna be a pretty sad chapter… Rosalie's story is explained!

Chapter 5

RPOV

Oh. My. God! The house is frickin huge! My room and closet would have been shared by 5 girls back at the orphanage! I'm so glad that we finally got to go home with someone because it is nearly impossible for any older children to be adopted. I could hear Carlisle calling me, Emmett, and Jasper downstairs so that's where I went. For some reason, Esme wasn't there, which was very odd for her. She hardly ever leaves his side when it comes to us. She loves us so much already and we've only been here for a week! I saw that Emmett was already sitting on the couch so I went and sat on his lap. Jasper was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He had been playing video games again I guess.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began with, "as you three may or may not know, tomorrow is Esme's birthday. I was hoping that you guys would like to help me plan her a party but, you also have to be aware. Esme had a twin sister but she died. Her name was Bella and she and her husband, Edward, were in a fatal car crash. Their only daughter, Mary Alice, is living with Edward's mother. I just want you to be aware of what she is going through tomorrow so, try to make it an easy day for her. Now, who is ready to plan a party?!"

I was really surprised by his sudden change in mood. First he was all dark and dreary, this person died, this person lived. Blah, blah, blah. If he only knew what I had gone through. I started remembering that horrible night.

FLASHBACK-

"Comme'errr Rossiee Possie." I heard my father slur. Damn it, he was shit faced drunk again.

"No way in hell am I coming anywhere near you when you're like this!" I screamed at him. He was seriously pissing me off! Ever since my mom died, he had taken to drinking and would come home seriously drunk every time. Sometimes he would just flop on the couch or bed and pass out but others, like this night, he would be a little less drunk and wouldn't pass out. These were the worst nights, sometimes he would attempt to feel me up and others he would hit me till I wished I could die. If he did it again tonight, I swear that I would fight back. I wouldn't take it meekly and let him do whatever he pleased. He was supposed to be my father for Christ's sake! Of course, tonight was no different.

"Rossieee, I SAID COMME'ERRR!" He yelled, infuriated now.

"I SAID NO WAY IN HELL WAS I COMING NEAR YOU!" I screamed at him, hoping someone would hear. At that moment he came running up to me and smacking me, hitting me. I tried to fight back but he was too strong, I couldn't do anything except take it, the punishment I didn't deserve. I finally managed to scream, "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE! YOU ARE SIMPLY A MAN THAT TRIES TO DRINK HIS PROBLEMS AWAY AND THEN COMES AND TAKES HIS ANGER OUT ON HIS DAUGHTER! YOU USED TO LOVE ME, NOW, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" God, I hated him, hated him so much, for causing me pain, for all of the times he used to tell me that he loved me, for all the times that he said he was sorry, that he was too drunk to control himself. I was tired of his empty promises, promises that he would never hurt me again, that he would stop drinking. They were just empty promises, bullshit he wanted me to believe, but no more. I wouldn't fall for it again. He finally was so mad at me that he picked me up by my neck, so that I could hardly breathe, and threw me across the room. That's all I remember before blacking out and waking up in the hospital. A lady there told me that my dad was being held in prison and that he would most likely be there for the rest of his life on charges of child abuse and sexual assault. I was relieved but I knew that if he EVER got out, he would hunt me down, and kill me.

END FLASHBACK

When I snapped out of it, I realized that tears were running down my face, and everyone was looking at me worriedly. Jasper was so lucky that he hadn't been there that night. He was the one that came home and found me there, with my dad finally passed out on the couch. He called the cops and they arrested our dad. Thus our time at the orphanage started. We were both only 14. Ok, I really need to stop thinking about this. He is never going to get out and come and hurt either of us ever again. I turned around, hugging Emmett for dear life and let myself calm down. When I was finally calm, I found that everyone was still there, looking worried. I decided to reassure them.

"I'm sorry. What you said about Esme made me remember my old family and my past isn't pretty." I said, trying to reassure them that nothing was wrong. Jasper looked at me knowingly and Carlisle just looked a little less worried that it wasn't anything he had done. God, sometimes men were so clueless! That's when Esme came in.

She saw me once then turned to Carlisle and said, "What the _hell_ did you do to that poor girl? She looks like she has been crying for hours! I swear, I leave the house for a day and look what I come back to!"

A/N

Uh oh, looks like Esme is PISSED! Never knew she had a temper, did you?! Lolz… sorry this chapter is kinda depressing and so will the next chapter, I think… mayb.. no promises but Emmetts past will be explained later… uhm.. OH! Sorry for killin off bella and Edward but honestly, everyone writes about them so I wanted to write a story without them in it cuz everything is ALWAYS focused on them so yah.. I will shut up now! REVIEWREVIEW!! Plz it will take only a few seconds and I would appreciate constructive critisicsm to make this story better!!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	6. OH MY GOD CARLISLE YOU NAKED!

A/N

HELLLLOOOO!! I don't own twilight, the characters… all belong to Stephanie Meyer!

EmPOV(Emmett)

When Esme finally stopped yelling at Carlisle, haha that was really funny, I decided it was time to prank someone. But who to prank hm…. Maybe Rose, but that would mean I wouldn't get anything from her for, like, 2 months. I KNOW! We HAVE to get Carlisle. Haha, I bet Esme would help too cuz' she apparently loved to do that when she was little. I know what I'm going to do now-evil laugh- the question is, how do I rig a shower?! I think I'll go ask Jasper.

"JAZZY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled, he HATES it when I call him that so he should be here in, 3,2,1, enter Jasper!

"EMMETT, LANGUAGE!" I heard Esme yell.

"SORRY ESME! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME PUT ANOTHER BAR OF SOAP IN MY MOUTH!" I yelled back

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?! God you know I hate it when you call me that!" He fumed.

"Guess who doesn't care? Oh right, ME!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, whatever Emmett, what did you want?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering, do you know how to rig a shower?" I asked, trying to not sound too stupid.

"Are you kidding Em? I have absolutely no idea how to rig a shower. You better not be doing this to Rose! Remember last time? She wouldn't talk to either of us for 6 weeks!!" He exclaimed.

"Six excruciatingly long weeks." I muttered.

"Dude, is that ALL you ever think about?" Jasper asked, disgusted.

"Nope, I think about other stuff too!" I replied.

"Food doesn't count, Em." He said.

"Damn." I muttered.

"So, am I in on your little scheme or what?" Jasper asked.

"Definitely, so this is what we are gonna do…

RPOV

I was walking downstairs when I heard Jasper yelling at Emmett. Wonder what Emmett did this time? Knowing him, he probably put black hair dye in Jaspers shampoo. Haha I still remember when Emmett dyed my hair bright pink. God, I was so mad at him! I didn't talk to either of them for 6 weeks! Trust me, he hasn't done a thing to me since. Smart guy. I walked down to see Emmett and Jasper huddled up together whispering. Uh oh, this could only mean one thing, they were planning. I went up to them and whispered, "Boo." They both jumped about a mile!

"oh my god rose, don't scare us like that!" Emmett yelled.

"Well you guys are lucky it was me not Esme." I said smugly.

"Actually, it wouldn't matter if Esme heard, in fact, ESME!" Emmett yelled.

"YES, EMMETT?" She yelled back.

"COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC? WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU." Emmett yelled up the stairs. I guess she was cleaning because she came down the stairs still holding the toilet brush.

"Uhm.. Esme?" I asked, pointing at the toilet brush.

She looked at it then said, "Whoops, hold on, I'll be right back." She ran back up the stairs, put the brush down and came back. "Now, what did you three want?" She asked.

"I could ask the same thing." I replied. We both turned to look at Emmett.

"Well, I was thinking," He began, "What if we pranked Carlisle?"

I giggled, "I'm in!" This was gonna be fun!

To my surprise, Esme said, "I'm in too! But if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do?"

"Well…"

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Well, I was surprised, Esme actually knew how to rig a shower. I wonder what kind of pranks she pulled when she was our age? Oh well -HEY! CARLISLES HOME! YES OMG I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HE DOES!! I ran down the stairs and yelled, "HI CARLISLE HOW WAS WORK?" Oh crap! Me and running lately have not been friends. I had to turn right back around and run to the bathroom before I barfed up the contents of my stomach. I can tell you, it's not a pleasant feeling. Emmett came in and just stood next to me, rubbing my back, looking worried. I hated doing this to him but I knew what was wrong with me and it was only a matter of time before the rest of them found out. I knew I should tell Carlisle and Esme but I couldn't make myself. What if they took me back to the orphanage, what if they didn't want me anymore? That's why I didn't tell them. I finished and when I turned around, my whole family was staring at me. I decided to ignore them and just turned to wash my mouth out.

Esme asked me, "Dear, are you sure that you're alright? By the looks of it, to me, you aren't alright!" I could tell that she was really worried about me. I knew that I had to tell her soon. Maybe tomorrow when Carlisle and the guys were setting up her party. We were going to the spa to have a girls day while the guys set up her party, then when we got back hopefully she would be surprised!

"So, Carlisle," Emmett began, "Don't you ever feel really dirty after you do all of those surgeries. I mean if I did anything like that I would come right home and take a shower!" He sounded sincere but his eyes were devilish. But thankfully Carlisle wasn't paying that much attention.

"Well Emmett, you see you never really touch the bodies except with your gloves on and you are completely covered in scrubs. But I see your point, and now, thank you very much, I feel extremely gross. I'm going to go take a shower." Carlisle said, looking disgusted.

I heard Jasper snicker, just a little bit. I whipped around to stare him down. He could NOT ruin this, we had Carlisle set up so well, I couldn't believe it was actually working! Carlisle was headed towards his and Esmes bathroom but when he opened the door, we all heard a big clang. Wondering what was going on, we all ran in to see Carlisle, soaked with a bucket over his head. He almost ran into a wall but Esme quickly stopped him and pulled the bucket off his head. Woops, we should have warned Esme, that's Emmett's signature move. You know if a bucket comes down on your head then something worse is coming your way.

"And now that I am all wet, thank you very much Emmett, I am going to go take a shower." Carlisle said sharply.

Emmett protested, "How did you know it was me? It could have been Jasper for all you know!"

"Ah Emmett, you have so much to learn, I know it was you because neither Jasper nor Rosalie would have a bucket coming down on my head." Carlisle explained.

Haha Carlisle had another thing coming! He would never suspect us! I grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed it. Ha, I can't wait to see what Carlisle does! Carlisle had gone into their bathroom now and we could hear him getting in the shower. Just when he would have expected the water to come out, we heard a girly, high pitched scream. Esme and I dissolved into mad fits of laughter while Emmett and Jasper were on the floor laughing.

Carlisle came out and said, "Why. The. Hell. Did. Pudding. Come. Out. Of. The. SHOWER?!!" He was absolutely _covered_ in chocolate and vanilla pudding. When I said he was covered, I meant it was everywhere! Emmett went up to Carlisle, slid his finger across his arm and licked the pudding off of his finger.

"Mmmm.. That is some GOOD pudding!" Emmett exclaimed, laughing manically.

"Oh mygod Emmett. Did you seriously just eat pudding off of Carlisle. EEEEEEEEWWWWWW THAT IS NASTY!!!" I exclaimed. Now him doing that to me, now that's a different story but Carlisle, that's just disturbing!

"Ok would someone please tell me, who the hell had the idea of pudding coming out of the shower?" Carlisle asked.

"It was my idea, it was pretty funny too huh, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett it is not funny in the least but, how on earth did you rig the shower to spit out pudding?" He asked, quite confused that Emmett would know how to do this.

"Actually, Carlisle, I only thought it up. I didn't make the shower, 'spit out pudding'. That was someone else." He said, looking pointedly at Esme.

"Esme dear, did you have anything to do with this?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Esme widened her eyes, trying to act all innocent, "Why would you ever think that I did this?" she asked, trying to sound hurt.

"Well dear, do I have to remind you of the time where you make sprinkles come out of the shower at me?" He asked amusedly.

"Oh right, I did do that didn't I? Well I'm not admitting to it but I think I'm the only one here that knows how to rig a shower." She said, still trying to act innocent but failing.

Then it dawned on me. "OH MY GOD CARLISLE YOUR NAKED!" I could see the oh shit look in his eyes. At that moment I think that was the first time I had seen Carlisle blush. It wasn't like you could see anything but still the thought of it disgusted me. He turned and ran back into the bathroom. We didn't see him again until we went to bed. Esme even brought him up his dinner. Poor guy.

A/N

Ok so as u guys probably noticed, the people are a little OOC (haha finally know what that means) but for this to be funny at all, I need them to be the way that they are. So if it bothers u let me no and I will try to fix it somewhat! REVIEWREVIEW!! Plz like 2 seconds!! oh! also i figured out thier cars, even tho they haven't gotten them yet. so if u want i will post them after this chapter but if not u have 2 wait till they get their cars!!lemme no in a review!! oh! and the idea for the water bucket was all my friend Bethany's idea!!! NO CREDIT FOR IT WHATSOEVER!!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	7. Telling Mom & Alice

A/N

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I'm really sorry I haven't updated allll week!! School kinda took over and I had impossible amounts of homework that left me absolutely no time to write. Soooo the updates might only be on the weekends now but I will write during the week if I have time (prob not tho..:*( )

I don't own twilight.. characters… blah blah blah...

RPOV

When Carlisle finally decided to come out of hiding this morning, we didn't say a thing about the pudding, or him being naked in front of all of us. Today is Esme's birthday and I am so excited! We are having a girl's day and going to the spa while the guys set up her surprise birthday. I just hope they don't wreck the house in the process. Yikes. Oh well I'm not going to worry about it. I have an even bigger thing to worry about today. I'm hoping that Esme will like my own special surprise for her but I'm not sure at all. The guys have a special surprise for her as well. They are having Esme's neice, Alice, come in for her birthday and then stay for a while. I am hoping we get along but I'm kind of nervous about meeting her. But of course, I wouldn't ever tell anyone that. I thought about all of this while I decided what I was going to wear. It seemed that all of my clothes were slowly getting too small but, I didn't want to say anything. They didn't need to spend any more money on me than they needed to. I decided to go borrow one of Emmett's shirts. I knew it was like fashion suicide but I decided that I was going to change soon so it didn't really matter too much what I wore. And anyways, Emmett loved to see me in his shirts, even though they were huge on me. I picked out one that said, 'Don't make me open a can of Whoop- Ass on you'. This was probably one of my favorite shirts to wear because it was so true.

"Rosalie, hurry up, dear, we are going to be late" I heard Esme shout.

"I'll be down in a minute, Esme. " I shouted back. Uh oh, I better find pants to wear soon. I can't go in my pajama bottoms! I hurried back to my room and grabbed the jeans I had laid out and pulled them on. They were a bit tight but it didn't really show so I usually wore these jeans or, God help me, sweats. Ugh. I finally made it downstairs as Esme was heading out to the car to warm it up. I came outside and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Are you finally ready to go?" Esme asked, jokingly.

I just nodded, to nervous about her surprise to really talk at the moment. I decided that it was better to just tell her now so that once she knew she could relax at the spa instead of being really mad at her party all night.

We had driven a little ways before I said anything. I finally broke the silence, "Esme, would you ever want more kids?"

"Well, I think that my family is big enough but I would love to have more children. Why?" She replied.

"Uhm…" I started nervously.

"Go on dear." Esme said, looking kinda concerned that I wasn't coming right out and telling her.

"Argh, why can't this just be easy to say, Esme, I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry." I rushed out like the words burned my mouth.

She smiled kindly and said like it didn't even phase her, "Dear there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I have actually known for quite some time now but, I was just waiting for you to tell me. I am extremely happy for you. But I am wondering, how long have you known?"

Woah, wasn't expecting that! "I've known since before you adopted me. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would take me back to the orphanage because you wouldn't want me anymore. But, how did you know?" I asked curiously.

"I knew because, for one, you wear sweats or extremely tight jeans all of the time. You vomit almost every day and refuse to see a doctor about it. You acted unusually guilty every time I asked you if you were alright. And for another thing, I was pregnant once as well. My first and only biological child, Ethan. Sadly, he died shortly after he was born. I almost died giving birth to him which is why I can't have children." She told me, slightly sad at the end.

"Oh, Esme, I never knew! I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have EVER said anything if I had known!" I wailed.

She just smiled at me though. "Dear, you would have had to tell me sometime. You see, it's pretty hard to keep a stomach the size of a balloon a secret." She said, her eyes twinkling. We drove in silence for a while before she said, "We're here!"

I was so excited! I had never been to a spa before and they sounded amazing!

CPOV

Early this morning I was woken up to hear my wife crying softly. My arms instantly encircled her and pulled her into my chest. Today was her birthday, but also her twin sister Bella's. Bella and her husband, Edward, had been dead for just over a year now and this was the hardest time for Esme because they were twins and very close. I knew that all she really needed was a little while to think about her sister and then she would be alright to enjoy the rest of the day with her family. For that while I just held her and let her cry, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to try to talk her out of it. I had tried that once and it just resulted in a rather large fight. Eventually, she cried herself back to sleep and then I slowly fell asleep holding her to me. I kissed the top of her head and that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep again. When I woke up again, I heard her in the shower and I ran downstairs to quickly make her breakfast. I was hoping that she would still be in the shower as I walked up the stairs back to our room but I had no such luck. Damn. I should have set my alarm! I walked in but I was lucky. She was in the bathroom still getting dressed. I set the tray down on the bed and knocked on the door of the bathroom before going in.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous." I said, smiling.

"I could say the same. Minus the birthday part." She said, smiling at me. Her smiles still made me go weak at the knees. She took my breath away, I loved her so much. She had no idea. I just continued smiling stupidly at her. I watched as she finished her makeup and then led her back out into our bedroom. I couldn't wait any longer to give her the present I had gotten her but I decided to let her eat for a little while before giving it to her. Once she had eaten the eggs I decided to give her the present. I handed her a key with a bow on it. Nothing fancy but it had a note attached to it. She read it then ran over to the window. She pulled back the curtain and saw the new car I had gotten her. It was a 2010 Chevrolet SS Camaro. I had seen her looking at it every time we had passed the dealership so I decided to get it for her for her birthday. She ran back over to me and gave me a giant hug. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, and the car!"

"Your very welcome my dear." I said.

Now all of us guys are setting up for Esme's surprise party. I have to go pick Alice up from the airport soon so we are trying to get as much done as possible.

"EMMETT! Stop messing around and help me put this damn banner up!" I yelled. God, throwing a party is a lot harder than people make it seem!

"Carlisle, reslax, we have at least 3 hours before the girls get home. Why don't you go get ready to pick Alice up and we will finish up here?" Jasper said, trying to calm me down.

"Alright, but I swear, if one thing is broken when I come back, both of you guys are grounded for 2 months after this."I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it Carlisle. Just go before you have a heart attack." Emmett snickered. Ha, a doctor having a heart attack.

"Carlisle, you need to leave now so that you aren't late for her plane coming in." Jasper reminded me.

"Yes, I'm going. Just remember those 2 months if anythings broken." I said and then walked out the door. It took about 20 minutes to get to the airport but I was still early. I waited about 10 more minutes before I heard her plane announced for landing. I walked over to the landing gate and waited for her. When I saw her, I barely recognized her. She had the shortest black hair that was spiky all around. She was still not even five feet tall. She was a little skinny in the extreme, but that was just Alice. My goodness, I sound like her grandfather or something! She finally spotted me and ran up. She ran right into me and gave me a giant hug.

"Hi Uncle Carlisle!" She squealed as she backed away so that we could talk.

"Why hello, Alice. So nice to see you again, hm?" I said, not sure what to really say to her. I hadn't seen the girl really since her parents funeral and then we hadn't really talked so really it hadn't been since she was about 4 or 5. That's an awfully long time for family to be separated. "Well, lets go get your bags so you can help us set up the rest of the party for Esme. I have a feeling we are going to need your help since Emmett is no help at all." I said, jokingly.

"Who's Emmett?"She asked confused.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the news. Esme and I recently adopted three children. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend."

"Congrats! I can't wait to meet them!" She said, excitedly bouncing. I had forgotten how energetic she was. All. The. Time.

"Well, just to warn you, you don't want to be on the receiving end of their pranks. They can be pretty well, not fun. To say in the least." I warned her.

"Oh what did they do to you Uncle Carlisle?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well let's just say that I am never eating pudding again after being covered in it." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask to know what happened.

"Fine, don't tell me then." She said, pouting slightly.

"Alright. I went to take a shower, and instead of water coming out of the shower, pudding came spurting out at me." I said, grudgingly. By that time we had gotten her luggage, her really, really heavy luggage, and were getting in the car.

She was laughing her laugh that sounded like bells chiming. "Uncle Carlisle, that's really funny! I don't see why you didn't like that! Pudding is so yummy!"

"If you had Emmett eating pudding off of you, you would never, ever want to touch pudding again. Who knew pudding could be turned perverted?" I muttered. For the rest of the ride we drove in silence. I could tell she was excited and nervous about meeting my family but I decided to leave her to her thoughts. Then, finally, we were home. I parked in the garage and Alice jumped out. She didn't even stop to get her luggage before barreling into the house. I picked up her luggage and struggled with it all the way into the house. When I got there I saw Alice already directing both boys on where to put things and how to place them. She always was this way. I could tell that they both didn't mind though. No one could help loving Alice. She was just that way with everyone.

A/N

Well there u go guys. Hope u like it. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE! I DON'T EVEN HAVE FREAKIN 20 YET AND THERE'S WHAT? 7 CHAPTERS NOW? COME ON!!!!! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	8. Telling Emmett

A/N

Yipes guys.. its been almost two weeks…. SORRRYYY!!!!! Again blame school… retarded school….. anywhoo….. here ya go!

EsPOV

The spa was amazing! It felt so good to get away and just relax with Rose. It's still hard to believe though, I'm a mom and a soon to be grandparent, all in the same year! I think that we are going to have to have a girls shopping day soon! That will be SO much fun. I haven't really gotten to spend much time with just one of my children at a time so I am hoping to get to do something with each of them soon. Now we are on our way home after going to lunch at this little Italian restaurant. For some reason Rosalie told me to eat light so I'm still a bit hungry but I guess I will have to wait and find out why. And now, we are home. Rosalie had fallen asleep so I leaned over to wake her up, "Rooossseee, time to wake up sweetheart, we're home."

"Ugh… 5 more minutes mom." She mumbled.

I was shocked! She had just called me mom! I wonder if she will remember when she wakes up completely? Oh well. I really hope she does. I would like nothing more than for her to start calling me mom, but I know that I can't push her. She doesn't have to do anything until she is ready. "Come on Rose, you have to get up. I can see Emmett! Uh oh, watch out! HERE HE COMES!!" I said, watching as Emmett ran out the door and pulled open her car door. I watched in horror as she almost fell out of the car but Emmett caught her, right before she hit the ground. I sometimes wonder if his parents dropped him on his head. But either way I still love him the same.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS FUCKING SLEEPING! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL…" She yelled but stopped suddenly.

"Kill what Rosie?" He asked, confused.

I could see that this was my cue to leave so that they could talk, so I got out of the car and walked into the garage to admire my new car.

****

RPOV

"Kill what Rosie?" Emmett asked, confused. I had really hoped that he hadn't caught that part but I guess I was shit outta luck on that. I watched as Esme got out of the car and walked into the garage, probably to go look at the new car Carlisle gave her.

"Our baby, that's what you could have killed." I said quietly. I watched as he silently processed this. He was quiet for so long that I had to ask, "Emmett?"

"OhmyGOD! I'M GONNA BE A DAD! HAHA HEAR THAT WORLD?? EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN IS GONNA BE A DAD!" He shouted excitedly. I could hear everyone in the house laughing when they heard Emmett yelling then, dead silence. I guess they realized what he just said. Jasper was the first to run out of the house. He ran straight for Emmett. Uh oh.

"EMMETT! YOU BETTER BE FUCKIN KIDDNG ME! YOU FUCKED MY SISTER?! AND THEN YOU KNOCKED HER UP?! ARE YOU THAT BIG OF AN IDIOT?!" Jasper yelled at him. Ohmygod…. I don't think I have ever heard my brother cuss that much. Stupid overprotective brother. Carlisle came up behind the fuming Jasper and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper, I know that you're upset about this, but is it really necessary to yell at your brother like that?" Carlisle asked him, calmly.

Jasper looked ashamed. "No I guess that it wasn't. It's just that she's my sister and well… Emmett's her boyfriend but I guess I would react the same even if they were married." He turned to Emmett, "Sorry Em, what I said was uncalled for." He held out his hand, "Truce?"

"Well.." Emmett said, trying to make Jazz squirm, "I guess….. truce!"

I turned to Carlisle, wondering what he was thinking since he hadn't said anything after Jasper's outburst. "Carlisle?" I asked.

"Rose, I am wondering why you didn't tell us earlier?" He asked, clearly trying to make sense of this.

"I didn't want to tell you because, I was afraid that you would be mad and hit me. Or take me back to the orphanage but let Jasper and Emmett stay. I didn't want to leave. It became my home and I didn't want to ruin everything by telling you. I know it seems kind of stupid but that's why." I said sadly.

He looked shocked. "Rose we would NEVER want to take any of you back to that place. Do you want to know why we wanted to adopt you three? Because of the way you were. The people we see you becoming, the people we see you are. Everyone makes mistakes there is no way around that fact and just because you are having a baby doesn't mean that we are going to make you go back there. And know, Esme and I would never, ever, stoop so low as to him any of you. We love you so much and don't want to see you hurting. I don't know why you would think we would but just know, we wouldn't ever lay a hand on you to make you hurt."

"I'm sorry. It's the way I was treated being brought up, it's just a habit and it's so weird being in a family again that I forgot how much a parent could love their child." I said, trying hard not to cry. Just then Esme turned up beside me, pulling me into a hug.

Over my shoulder I heard her say, "Jesus! Every time I leave, I come back to Rose crying! What are you guys doing?!"

I pulled away and looked her in the eye, " Mom, these are happy tears. Don't blame dad!"

She looked shocked and I couldn't figure out why. Then it dawned on me. I had called her mom and Carlisle dad. I backtracked quickly, " Oh gosh, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to call you Mom I'm fine with calling you…"

She cut me off, "No! I would love for you to call me mom. It's just that I'm not used to anyone ever calling me mom. This is the best birthday, EVER!"

Now we were both crying, and I could see the guys were getting uncomfortable so I asked, "Can we go inside now? I'm ready to change into something a bit more comfortable."

I saw Emmett grin really big as we all walked back into the house. In fact, everyone was grinning. We all watched Esme's face as she walked in the door. Her eyes got really, really big and then the weirdest thing of all, she SQUEALED! I was barely keeping my laughter in and I made the mistake of looking at Emmett. Apparently he was having a hard time not laughing too. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jasper joined in not long after and Carlisle and Esme both looked at us like we were crazy. Once we stopped laughing Esme asked, "Rose, I think I have some old clothes you could wear, would you like to go get something with me?"

"YES PLEASE!" I said, ready to get some clothes that actually fit me decently.

As we walked up the stairs, Esme asked me, "Are you scared?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "I'm scared that I will treat my child like my father treated me and they will hate me forever. And I never really had a mother until you adopted me and I'm not sure I know how to be one. What if I'm a terrible mom? What if my kid grows up to hate me?"

"Dear, you will be a terrific mother. I see the way you treat Emmett and I _know_ that you will be a good mother no matter what happened in your past. I know that whatever happened has left a mark on you and I know that you would never do the same to another person." She reassured me.

We had reached Carlisle and Esme's room. We walked into their closet and Esme started looking around in the back of their closet. I watched as she pulled out some clothes. A pair of dark wash jeans, a red v-neck shirt, a beautiful mid-thigh length, blue dress with white leggings. There were a lot of other clothes but after the dress, I wasn't really watching the rest.

I finally asked, "Mom, can I try on the blue dress?"

She smiled, "That was my favorite. And yes, go ahead and try it on."

I grabbed the two hangers from her and walked into their giant bathroom. When I pulled on the dress, I immediately fell in love with it. It was light and flowy but hugged my body in the right places. I walked back into Esme's closet to show her. I watched as her face lit up.

"Oh Rose, you look beautiful." She breathed.

I blushed, which doesn't happen very often. "Thanks Mom. Do you think I could wear this today?" I asked.

"Dear, you can keep it. I don't have a use for it anymore!" She giggled.

I smiled, "Ohh THANK YOU MOM! You have no idea how incredibly good it feels to have clothes that fit!"

"Well, shall we go back downstairs?" She asked, offering me her arm playfully. I took it and we walked back down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the steps, I was almost knocked completely over. I saw a flash of purple, then someone screamed, "AUNTIE ESME!!!" That could only be one person. Alice.

A/N

And there you go! Hope you liked it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please I'm begging you! I'm in a competition with my friend to see who can get the most reviews! PLEAASEEEE!!!!!!! HELP ME WINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Please?

xxMidnightWriterxx


	9. Candles

A/N

Alice: NINJAS!!

Rose: PIRATES!!

Alice: NINJAS !!

Rose: PIRA…

Me: TWILIGHT!!!!

Rose and Alice: NO STOOPID! YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!

Me: Damn….

RPOV

"OH MY GOD! ALICE, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS!!" Esme squealed.

Alice giggled, "I just got here a couple hours ago. Uncle Carlisle picked me up while you were at the spa so we could surprise you!"

Esme just grinned. I decided it was my turn to be introduced, "Hey I'm Rosalie, you must be Alice?" I knew she was but I was _trying_ to be polite at least.

"Hey Rosalie. !! Do you want to go shopping?!" She rushed out so fast I barely understood anything she said.

"Slow down there pixie, I don't think anyone caught what you just said." Emmett teased.

"HEY! Just because I'm short doesn't mean you can make fun of me. At least I don't look like I'm on steroids!" She shot back at him.

"Oh, you are so on pixie!" Emmett shouted. "You are going to regret those words tomorrow!"

I gulped. She did NOT want to know this side of Emmett!! He wouldn't stop until she was completely pranked and that could take a while.

"Right back 'atcha steroid boy!" She yelled right back.

"Alright, well, now that we have all met-_and brought hell down on us all_- lets go do something." Jasper said, muttering part of what he was saying.

"Hey, is there any cake?" I asked, suddenly really, really hungry for cake. And pickles. Ew.. IHATED pickles, but I really wanted some.

"Of _course_ there's cake silly! It isn't a birthday cake unless there's cake!" Alice giggled. Dang, she is one hyper chick. Pixie fitted her.

"_Come ooonnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's go eat cake!!!!!!!_" Emmett whined.

"I think that we should let ESME choose what she wants to do. Since it is her birthday and all." Jasper intervened.

"Let's go eat cake!" Esme decided. Wow, she was almost as bad as Alice when she was excited. I guess they are related! We all walked into the kitchen and I saw a GIANT cake, right in the middle of the table. It probably could have been enough cake for a family of 10! But then again, we all knew Emmett could eat for at least three people! I remember at Thanksgiving when he ate the whole entire turkey! He didn't eat all that day before so he was really hungry and ate the whole damn turkey! Carlisle started cutting the cake into huge slices. It made my mouth water. It looked so damn good! ARGH! I wish he would hurry up and cut me a piece already! I can't wait much longer!!! Jeez… I wonder if _this_ is what cravings are like?

"WAIT! WE FORGOT TO SING! QUICK! PUT THAT PIECE BACK IN AND PUT THE CANDLES ON!!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, you guys don't really…" Esme started but was cut off by the hyper pixie.

"Yes, Auntie Esme, we HAVE to sing and light the candles!" Alice said decidedly. Carlisle smiled and put the piece back in the cake and pulled the candles out of his pocket. He put 32 candles in the cake and pulled out his lighter.

"Jasper, would you do the honors of lighting the cake, er.. the candles?" Carlisle teased.

"I would be honored, my lad.. kind sir." Jasper teased.

I looked over at Emmett to see that he was grinning really big. He looked over at me and I raised one of my eyebrows at him. He looked at the cake, trying to tell me to just watch and I would find out soon enough. Jasper finally lighted the last candle and we all chorused, " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ESME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!" Although I think Emmett was singing a different version, but I wasn't sure but it sure sounded like he said she was a monkey in a zoo and smelled like one too. Not sure but knowing Emmett he probably did. We all watched as Esme tried –and failed- to blow out the candles. No matter how many times she would blow one out, it would just relight, like she hadn't blown it out at all. It was obvious that Esme didn't know what was going on but she just kept trying. Emmett must have decided to prank Esme.

"Auntie Esme, your never gonna get them blown out!" Alice exclaimed, then clamped her hand over her mouth. I had to laugh. She just couldn't control herself!!

"Esme, dear, you have been pranked! Consider that payback!" Carlisle laughed.

"Haha paybacks a bitch!" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked at him, "Yeah, don't you forget that!" Suddenly really, extremely mad.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked innocently.

I pointed down at my stomach. "That is what I mean! And after this you may not have a certain body part any more!" I yelled.

His eyes widened, realizing that I wasn't kidding. I was surprised to hear Jasper yell, "Don't worry Emmett! I'll protect you!" And he promptly reached down and covered Emmett's "certain part". Emmett yelped and jumped back.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I FEEL DIRTY!!" Emmett yelled, almost sceaming.

Esme looked just a little shocked and Carlisle looked like he was about to pee his pants he was laughing so hard. Alice was down on the ground rolling around laughing. I don't think any of us is ever going to forget this! I guess I'm not mad anymore though so that's good. But now I really, really, really want that cake!

"Can we cut the cake now?" I asked impatiently.

Esme smiled, "I guess so, Carlisle would you please put out the candles?"

"Well, I would but I accidental threw out the instructions before I read how to put them out. So we don't really know _how_ to get the blown out." He said guiltily.

"Well will _ SOMEBODY_ please cut some cake?!" I asked, getting irritated.

"Hey prego, tone it down, just a little. You'll get your cake soon enough." Jasper said, trying to calm me down. I let him because I didn't want to ruin Esme's birthday.

"Carlisle, you are a lucky man today. _I _actually know how to put them out!" Esme giggled. She took a couple out of the cake and took them over to the sink and drenched them in water. The flame went out and actually STAYED out! THANK GOD NOW WE CAN HAVE SOME CAKE!

"!!!" Alice squealed.

"Nope, no cake for the pixie! We don't need you to have any sugar, your already hyper enough!" Emmett teased her.

She gasped, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha, if I don't get cake, you don't get cake!"

I yelled, "EVERYBODY GETS CAKE, NOW CAN WE GET ON WITH IT AND ACTUALLY EAT IT?!"

Esme laughed, " We're working on it dear. Having a craving are we?"

"Uhm… yes? No? I don't know!" I said, confused.

"Alright, Esme, here is the first piece!" Carlisle said proudly.

"Thank you dear." Esme said, kissing him as she grabbed it. We all watched as she took the first bite. "Oh my goodness, this cake is so good!" She winked at me.

"Can I have some cake now? PPPLLEEEAASSSEEE??!!!" I whined. God, I was starting to sound like Emmett!

Carlisle laughed and turned back to the cake. He cut me a piece and gave it to me. I wanted to scarf the whole thing down, and that is exactly what I did. It was probably the best cake I ever had. But that might just be 'cause I really wanted cake. I don't really know. Everybody else got their cake and it was finally quiet. I went back and got a second piece and ate that one slower. Once we had all finished, Alice asked, "Can we do presents now? Pleeaassseee???!!"

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea!" Esme said excitedly.

We walked into the living room where there was a stack of beautifully wrapped presents. I guess it's a good thing Carlisle can wrap because I know Em and Jazz both fail when it comes to wrapping! Carlisle picked one up from the stack and gave it to Esme saying, "This one is from all of us for you, dear." She slowly started unwrapping it, trying to save as much of the paper as possible. Inside was a plain blue box. She opened the box and gasped. She held them up, it was two plane tickets to the Bahamas. We all thought that she deserved a vacation away from all of us crazy kids so we decided to get her two tickets to her dream vacation spot.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed. "I can't wait to go!

"Open mine next Auntie Esme!" Alice squealed.

Esme laughed, "Your wish is my command."

The wrapping on this present wasn't as elaborate as the ones Carlisle wrapped, but it still looked really nice. She unwrapped it quickly this time so that Alice didn't explode. Inside was a beautiful painting of a sunset. It looked absolutely stunning. Alice was grinning like a mad woman. She asked, "Do you like it? Do you? Do you?"

"I love it Alice! Did you paint this yourself?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Alice squealed. Man did that girl squeal a lot!

"We will have to find some place to put it then won't we?" Carlisle asked, his eyes twinkling.

Esme smiled and turned back to the smaller pile of presents. I was hoping she would pick mine next but she picked up Jaspers. He had gotten her a book about interior designing because she told us she really liked that sort of stuff. She unwrapped that and then picked up Emmett's present next. He had gotten her an IPod and had downloaded some of her favorite songs on it. I still can't believe Carlisle had let him spend that much but at least she liked it. She finally picked up the one that I had gotten her. She opened it and, yet again, gasped. I had given her my one possession that I had from my mother. It was a necklace that my grandmother had given to my mother. My mom was going to give it to me when I turned 18 but she didn't live that long. I decided that it would be the perfect gift to give to Esme. I hoped that this would tell her that I had accepted her as my true mother and not just some lady who adopted me. She looked up and she was crying. CRAP! I didn't want to make her cry on her birthday! "Oh my god mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry! I can buy you something if you…"

She cut me off with a ginormic hug and whispered in my ear, "These are happy tears dear; I love the present that you got me and I'm so glad that you gave it to me. I know how much it means to you."

"AH! EMOTIONAL OVERLOAD OVER HERE!!!" Emmett yelled.

We all laughed at him. But there was still one more present on the pile from all three of us, me, Jazz, and Em. We had all worked on it. It was a book-well not so much book as a typed paper- of each of our stories. We thought that Carlisle and Esme deserved to know why we were in the orphanage. We knew that they would never ask us to tell them so we decided to type it up and give it to Esme on her birthday. It probably isn't the best present but we thought they deserved to know. Esme opened the package and looked at it, looking confused.

"That is from me, Em, and Rose." Jasper started. "We thought that you and Dad deserved to know more about our pasts and so we decided to type it up and give it to you."

"Oh…" Esme said. "You didn't have to do this. I know it must have been terrible, really you didn't have to." She looked almost, guilty.

"Don't worry, we wanted to! Don't feel guilty." Jasper reassured her. Wow, he's good at reading peoples' emotions!

"Thank you so much! You three have no idea what this means to us, telling us this." Esme said, looking at Carlisle. I suddenly realized that Alice had been quiet thru our whole entire conversation. I could tell she was feeling a bit left out so I went over to her.

"So earlier you wanted to know if I wanted to go shopping?" I asked.

She sat straight up at hearing the word 'shopping'. "YEAH! We're going shopping!!" She squealed.

I laughed, "Well, if you really don't want to…"

"NOOOOOOO!!! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!!!!" Alice almost screamed.

"Tomorrow, Alice dear. And now, we have a present for each of you." Carlisle said excitedly.

I wonder what they could have gotten us? Carlisle walked outside and we all followed him.

A/N

YEAH! So there yah peoples go! Sorry for not updating but it looks like the updates are gonna be once or twice a week now… sad face… So….. any guesses on whats outside???!! PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW!! Allssoo! Should I make Esme miraculously preggers in here or just leave it the way it is?? Please! Need help deciding!!


	10. You Got Us WHAT! & Hooters

**OK THIS IS SUPER SUPER IMPORTANT!!! MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME PUT ANY MORE CHAPTERS UP SO I MIGHT JUST KEEP ADDING THE CHAPTERS ON TO THIS CHAPTER!!! AS SOON AS THIS GETS FIXED I WILL LET YOU KNOW!!**

**CHAPTER 10!!!!**

A/N

Pixie(AKA Alice): I want icecream!!!

Steroid Boy(aka Emmett): NOOOO!!! NO ICEREAM FOR THE HYPER PIXIE!!

Pixie: BUT I WANT ICECREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Can I have TWILIGHT???!!!!!!!!

Pixie and Steroid Boy: NO STOOPID! WE TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! YOU CAN'T AND DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

Previously…

_And now, we have a present for each of you." Carlisle said excitedly. _

_I wonder what they could have gotten us? Carlisle walked outside and we all followed him. _

We walked outside and… nothing. There wasn't a damn thing. What the hell were they playing at? I looked over at Carlisle and he was laughing at all four of us. We all had different expressions of disappointment on our faces.

"Sillies, your presents are in the garage!" Carlisle managed to get out before he started to laugh again. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all ran into the garage as I walked. When we all got to the garage, we saw 4 brand new cars in there! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! THEY GOT US CARS????!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT! There was a Lamborghini Reventon, the 2010 Corvette Stingray, an H2 Hummer, and a Porsche 911 Turbo! Alice immediately ran over to the Porsche but I could only look at the Stingray. I had wanted one all my life but I never thought that I would actually ever get to own one! Jasper walked slowly over to the Lamborghini and stared at it. Emmett on the other hand jumped up in the air and whooped.

"WHOO! DUDE THEY GOT US FUCKIN' CARS! OH MY GOD!!!!!! I CALL THE HUMMER!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

"Well, _dude_, that's kinda the only one left." Jasper mocked him.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle and Esme walked in. "Do you guys like your new cars?" Esme asked.

"DUH!" Alice squealed.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper said politely, still in shock.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"HELL YES!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, need I remind you of the awful taste of soap in your mouth?" Carlisle teased.

Emmett visibly shuddered. "Please, don't make me put that soap back in my mouth!!"

"Well, I guess you better watch your mouth then steroid boy!" Alice giggled.

I decided Carlisle and Esme needed a proper thanking so I ran up to them and gave them a huge hug. They both hugged me back and soon everyone came and there was a giant group hug. I heard Alice yell, "GROUP HUG TIME!"

We all broke apart(a/n eww sounds like they were kissing or something.. lol) and reluctantly went back into the house. It was almost 11 so Carlisle and Esme went to bed. All of us kids decided to stay up for a while though.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Emmett asked.

"I KNOW! Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said excitedly. Yikes, who knows what playing truth or dare with this girl will be like but, what the hell.

"I'm in!" I said, getting excited.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett whisper yelled.

We all looked at Jasper.

"Fiinnneeee… I'm in…" He said reluctantly, rolling his eyes.

"Ok! Jasper your first, truth or dare?" Alice asked. She was seriously bouncing in her seat. I wonder if she has like, ADHD or something?

"Uhm… pass?" He asked.

"NOPE! You gotta pick! If you don't, she does!" Emmett threatened.

"Fine, truth." He muttered.

"Pussy." Emmett commented.

"Hm…. Tell us, who do you like?" Alice asked demoniacally.

"Alice." He answered simply. We all stared at him for about a half a second before Emmett wolf whistled at him. Alice just kept staring at him.

"HA! It's my turn now! Rose, truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare, DUH!" I said, emphasizing the duh.

"I dare you to kiss… Alice!" He said manically. I guess he did like this game but really? Make me kiss Alice? How low is that?! Then it dawned on me… he never told me _where _ I had to kiss her. I went up to Alice and leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes widened, actually afraid I was going to kiss her. When I got close, I quickly moved my head so that I kissed her on the cheek. I heard her sigh in relief and I leaned back and grinned at her. Ha! Take that Jasper!

"Didn't work so well did it emo boy?" I teased him.

"I AM NOT EMO! JESUS!" He yelled at me.

"YES! It's my turn! Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked him. I had a really good dare for him since I knew he would pick dare.

"DARE!" He yelled.

"Emmett, I dare you to dress up like a girl and go to Hooters and strip to Barbie Girl!" I squealed, uh oh… Alice much?

"NICE ONE!" Alice yelled, then covered her mouth. "Oops…" She held her hand up for a high five which I hit immediately.

"Ah shit Rosie! Do I have to?" He whined. "I only wanna strip for you baby."

Jasper shivered. "I really don't need to know this about my sister! It's bad enough that you knocked her up! I don't actually have to know any of the details here!"

"Wait till you have a girlfriend Jazz, then you'll know what I mean." Emmett advised him. Never take Emmett's advice. Never. It just isn't a good idea. Let's just say, Emmett and common sense aren't friends.

"Are we going to Hooters or not?!" Alice whined.

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!" I almost yelled. "Sorry Em, but even your dirty pickup lines aren't getting you outta this one!"

"Damn…" He muttered.

I laughed. He was so cute when he didn't want to do something but I wasn't going to fall for it this time! He HAD to do this! It was EPIC!!!

"Come on Emmett! Let's go get you dressed and put makeup on you!" Alice squealed.

*~*

(At Hooters)

"Man that is one biiggggg chick!" A random guy said.

"I know! Seriously but damnn she looks kinda hot in a weird way!" Another random guy replied.

"EXCUSE ME! THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled at them, wanting to see what they would do. They just looked at me all pervy and tried to smile. EW. I hated it when guys tried to do this! It reminded me of my slimy, douche bag of a father. I shuddered. Oh well, not going to think about that right now.

I heard one of them say, "Why, hello beautiful. Would you like to pretend that you work here and come _serve_ us? I'm sure you'd be much better than your _friend_ over there."

Oh god. Here comes Emmett, thank god! Ha that bastards gonna get his ass whooped for saying that shit to me! Serves him right though. I watched as Emmett stalked up to the guy and started yelling, waving his hands all around and looking pretty mad. The guy cowered a bit but stood his ground. Bad move, buddy. I was too far away to hear what they were saying fully but I did hear snatches of Emmett yelling, "You son of a bitch…. Don't want to ever see you…. How do you like this…. What the hell is your…" This continued for a while before Jasper finally went up to Emmett and dragged him over to where me and Alice were standing. Emmett looked furious and Jasper looked like he was fearing for his life, dragging Emmett back with him. I went up to Emmett and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Thanks Emmy." He finally smiled. We all walked back out to the car, Emmett and I holding hands. We looked at each other and then looked up at Alice and Jasper in front of us. Their hands were about an inch apart and both me and Emmett had to stifle our giggles so they wouldn't know that we saw. We all piled into the Hummer, since it was the only car that would fit all of us, and headed back home. We all walked as silently as possible back into the house after our midnight excursion and went back into the family room.

"So Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Uhm… dare." She said, I guess she was getting tired because she wasn't quite as hyper as she usually was.

"Muahahahahah….." Emmett said, thinking. "OH! I KNOW! Alice, I dare you not to go shopping for a week. And if you do, you have to kiss Jazzy here." He said, evily.

I watched as Alice's mouth opened, then closed and opened again. I walked over and shut her mouth like they do in the movies. It was pretty funny to see! Imagine, Alice not being able to shop for a week! That's like Emmett not being allowed to play video games for a week! Finally she was able to manage a small, "Oh fuck…"

"HOLY SHIT! THE PIXIE CUSSED!!" Emmett shouted.

"EMMETT!" I hissed. "Shut the hell up! Your gonna wake mom and dad up. If they aren't still awake from some _retard_," I looked at him, "yelling all the time!"

"Oops?" He said.

"Oops my Aunt Fannies ass!" Jasper said. We all looked at him. I don't think any of us had ever heard _that _one before.

"What?" Emmett asked for all of us.

"You mean you never heard someone say that?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"I think I heard my grandma say that once or twice." Alice giggled.

"Here that Jazzy? You're an old lady!" Emmett whisper yelled.

Jasper flipped Emmett off.

Alice turned to me, "Ok Rose, truth or dare?"

"How about truth?" I asked, wanting to be on the safe side this time.

"Ok…." She said, thinking. "Who was the first person you did _it_ with?"

"Emmett." I answered automatically. It was a question a lot of people asked but I always wondered why. I didn't look like a slut did I?

"TMI!!!" Jasper muttered, shaking his head.

"Jasper, just think, someday this will be me finding these things out about you." I told him, dreading the day when that would come. I guess I can see Jasper's point in not wanting to know this stuff.

"I think we should probably go to bed now." Jasper said, yawning.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I told him. Emmett started pouting but went along with it. We all looked to Alice but she was already passed out on the couch. Damn, that was fast! "Uhm… how are we gonna get Alice upstairs?"

"I'll carry her up." Jasper volunteered.

"Fine by me! Just try not to feel her up too much dude!" Emmett replied with a wink.

Jasper looked shocked. "God Emmett, I am NOT that kind of guy! You might be but I would never do that! EVER!"

"Whatever."

"Jasper, you can put her in my room tonight. I'll sleep with Emmett in his room." I told Jasper.

"Ok, but no funny business!" Jasper told us.

"Yes mother!" Emmett replied.

"Goodnight everybody!" I told them, turning to walk towards the stairs. Emmett followed me up and after him Jasper who had Alice in his arms, bridal style. They looked so cute together! I wonder if she likes him too? I guess it's kinda obvious that she does but, will Jasper pick up on it? Oh well, let's just hope he has the guts to ask her out. I went into Emmett's room and grabbed one of his t shirts, I quickly put it on. But he walked in right when I was pulling it over my head. It didn't really seem to bother him all that much which is really weird 'cuz the normal Emmett would be going crazy right about now. I could tell he was thinking really hard and I wanted to know what he was thinking about. He had already pulled off his shirt and was sliding into the bed. I walked to the other side and got in and slid up next to him. I laid my head on his massive chest and asked him, "Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"I was just wondering if you were really mad at me for getting you pregnant. And also I was wondering if I would even be a good dad. Right now it seems like I would be a pretty crappy one." He rumbled.

"Em, I'm not mad at you at all! Sure it isn't what we planned for but sooner or later this was going to happen right? So even though this baby wasn't planned and we're still pretty young, I would never be mad at you. And I know that you will be a terrific dad! You are so caring and protective. I watched you yell at that perv in Hooters and I know that you would do that for any of your kids. Don't ever doubt yourself Emmett." I reassured him, and myself at the same time.

"Rosie, I'm scared." He confessed.

"I know Em. So am I. But we have mom and dad both here to help us. So don't worry, we will get through this, together." I told him.

"Alright. I love you Rosie." He said, sleepily.

"I love you too Em." I told him, finally giving into sleep.

A/N

WOO!!! CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well there you go. REVIEW PLLLEEASSSEE!! I had like 3 reviews last chapter and well I would love to have more than that so even if you hated it, tell me! I would love criticism!!!! So… yeah… OH! Same question as last chapter! Would you guys like esme to be miraculously preggers or should everything stay the way it is? REVIEW PLEASE!

xxMidnightWriterxx

PS!!!! If you want to see pics of the cars there r links on mi profile!!!


	11. What Are You Doing In His Bed!

A/N

Me: Do I own twilight yet???

Esme: No!

Me: WHYY NOOOTTTT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esme: Because I said so, that's why!

Me: Damn moms….. Well, can I have bones then????

Esme: NO!!!! YOU CAN"T HAVE THAT EITHER!!

Me: Stupid sparkly vampi.. wait… she doesn't know that yet…

Esme: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??!!

Me: (singsong voice) Nothiiiinnnnggg!

CPOV(Carlisle)

"ROSALIE HALE CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN EMMETTS BED??!!!" I yelled when I saw that Rosalie was asleep. In. Emmett's. Bed.

"Wa…?" She asked sleepily.

"I asked, what are you doing sleeping with Emmett?" I asked, calming down. I wonder what got into that girl's head? They had separate rooms for a reason!

"Dad, calm down. Alice crashed on the couch last night and Rose volunteered her bed. We didn't know where Alice was supposed to sleep so she ended up in Rose's room and she ended up in here." Jasper explained.

Boy do I feel stupid now… I guess that's how dad's are supposed to act when they find their daughter in bed with another guy, even if they are only sleeping.

"Oh… well… sorry about that. I was overreacting. It just took me by surprise to see you two sleeping in here together. So, sorry." I apologized, seeing how stupid my reaction was.

"Isz s'ok." Rosalie muttered sleepily.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to sleep now." I said, hoping that they would be able to go back to sleep after my rather loud outburst.

" 'Kay." Rose said, and fell back asleep once she was sure I wasn't going to talk anymore.

I shook my head. I was hopeless…. I didn't know how to be their dad, I didn't really even know how to be _anybodies_ dad. Esme took to them just fine but, me, I just didn't know how to treat them. It was a completely foreign concept to me and well… I could be doing better. I never really had a father and now suddenly I am one and I don't know how to treat my own children! I can barely talk to them when they are around me. When Esme is with me, it's easier to talk to them but when she isn't, it's like I don't even know them. I turned around to walk out and saw that Jasper was still there, watching me.

"You wanna tell me what your thinkin' bout so hard?" Jasper asked quizzically.

"The question is, do you really want to know?" I asked him. I didn't really want him to know but if he wanted to know, I would tell him. I owed them that much.

He backtracked quickly, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. You just look pretty upset and I wanted to help."

"No, I don't mind telling you, it's just it's probably something you don't want to hear." I told him sadly. Even if it was a lie.

"Well, I really do want to know, but don't feel like you have to." Jasper said.

"No, I'll tell you. I was thinking that I didn't really know how to be you guys' father. I never really had a dad so I don't really know how to be one. It all comes so naturally to Esme and I sometimes think that I am completely inadequate. I think that you guys deserve better." I told him.

"Dad, you are a wonderful father. Don't ever think that you aren't a good father. You may not always know what to say but it doesn't mean that you aren't a good dad. Esme is naturally a good mother but most people have to learn to be good parents. It isn't something that comes naturally." Jasper reassured me.

"I know but it's just something that I can't help thinking. I never want to be the father who never talks to their kids or the father who is never there for his kids. I can't put any of you thru that but I don't know how to be a good dad." I said sadly.

"Like I said, being a parent doesn't come naturally. It is something you have to work at and _become_ good at. Every parent has to do this. It's just they are have their trial and error period when their children are babies. We on the other hand are not in the slightest babies and that probably makes it different. But, I know that you are, and will always be, a great dad." Jasper told me, giving me a hug. I was really surprised at how mature he was but I guess something must have happened that made him step up to the plate and be mature.

"Thanks Jasper." I said sincerely.

Anytime!" He said, turning to go downstairs.

I was about to follow him when I heard a scream followed by, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" I guessed it was Alice and I walked over to her room. I came in to see her sitting up in bed, looking around Rose's room in bewilderment. I laughed a little.

"Alice, honey, you're at my house, remember? You fell asleep on the couch last night and Jazz brought you up to sleep in Rosalie's room." I told her, trying, and failing, not to laugh.

She gave me a "scary" death glare and said, "I know that! And you don't have to laugh at me! You would freak out too if you woke up in some random bed without knowing how you got there! _Don't forget, I know where you hide all of your collection._" She threatened me.

Oh shit, how did she find out where my old stash of, gulp, _car magazines_ were?!? I didn't tell her!! How did she ever find out? Even ESME didn't know I owned any car magazines, let alone where I kept them!

I looked at her blankly, "I haven't got a clue what you are talking about Alice."

She looked at me, a weird look in her eyes. "Ohhh… I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about _Uncle Carlisle._" She laughed a weird, evil laugh.

"That's it, no more murder mystery shows for you, young lady!" I teased.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I HAVE TO WATCH BONES!!!" Alice yelled.

Just then, Esme walked in with her hair soaking wet. She was wearing a white shirt and her hair was making it pretty wet. I tore my eyes from her before I gave myself away completely. She noticed though and looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. I glanced down at her shirt and she looked down. She looked back up and I could see the amusement in her eyes. Oh, she was so going to pay for that later.

"What's all this yelling I keep hearing?" Esme asked, amused still.

"Auntie Esme! Uncle Carlisle says I can't watch Bones anymore!" Alice wailed.

"Alice, I'm sure he was only kidding!" Esme told her seriously, seeing that she was upset. Me on the other hand, I was barely containing my laughter.

Alice sighed in relief. "Ok! I'm gonna go take a shower now so out, out, out!" She shooed us out of Rose's room and we heard the shower start not too long after that.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go on your vacation next weekend?" I asked Esme, hoping that she would say yes. We really were in need of some alone time.

"I think that that would be a great idea! We really need to get away from everything and just spend time together." Esme agreed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. So would you like to plan it for next weekend?" I asked her. Little did she know that I had another surprise for her that I could hardly wait to give to her.

"Yes, I think that that would be fine. Although, won't we have to schedule with hotels and everything?" She asked me.

"You just leave all of the planning to me! Just make sure you have everything packed and plan on leaving this weekend!" I told her.

We walked down the stairs hand and hand. When we got downsairs, I smelled something really, really good cooking. It smelled like, PANCAKES!

"Is it just me or do you smell pancakes?" I asked Esme, wondering if I was smelling things.

"No! I smell them too! Mmm they smell delicious! Let's go see who's cooking!" Esme said excitedly. (A/N and now I'M smelling pancakes!! Damn…)

We walked towards the kitchen and I started to hear the music leaking out of the kitchen:

_She wants to touch me whoa  
She wants to love me whoa  
She'll never leave me whoa, whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me_

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom and drink like the bands  
And the setlist you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is, no one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar  
She wants to touch me whoa  
She wants to love me whoa  
She'll never leave me whoa, whoa oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Won't trust me

(Don't Trust Me: 3Oh!3)

We walked in to hear Jasper singing along quietly to the song as he cooked. I had honestly never heard it in my life but he seemed to like it. I didn't know that he could cook either!

"Wow Jasper, those pancakes smell really good!" Esme complimented.

He looked up surprised and immediately stopped singing. "Well, thank you ma'am." He said, slipping into a slight Texan accent.

She smiled at him, "Your welcome! Are they almost done? We are all starving!"

Jasper looked up as Rose walked in saying, "Mmm.. it smells good in here!! What are you cooking, I'm starving!"

Jasper laughed, "When aren't you hungry Rose? And I'm cooking pancakes. They will be done in about 5 minutes so could you please tell everyone that breakfast is almost ready?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she walked off back towards the stairs. Then she yelled, "GUYS!!!!!! JASPER SAYS BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY SO GET YOU'RE A… BUTTS DOWN HERE!!!!!" She caught herself right before she cussed. I guess Esme's punishment of soap in your mouth really does work. That's good but I hope she doesn't start using it on me as well, that would not be pleasant.

"THANK GOD!! I AM STARVING!!!" Emmett yelled. We all laughed and shook our heads at him. He was always hungry.

"Hey Rose, can you go check on Alice please and tell her breakfast is ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She yelled back to me.

*~*

**RPOV**

"Hey Rose, can you go check on Alice please and tell her breakfast is ready?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah." I yelled back to him. I walked back up the stairs slowly 'cuz I really just wanted to eat. I walked over to my bedroom door and knocked. When she didn't say anything so I just pushed open the door. I walked in and saw a horror stricken Alice. Who had bright. Pink. Hair.

"Oh. My. God."

A/N

So there you people go…. Sorry if its bad but I was fighting a loosing battle against writers block and talking on the phone at the same time!! Thanks for the reviews guys but pleeaaasssee!! These reviewz are like my drug!! So,(in nasally, announcer voice) please review and have a nice day. Thank you.

xxMidnightWriterxx


	12. Pink Hair & Truth Or Dare

A/N

Me: (moaning) Do I own twilight yet?

Booth: My God! I'm not even in this story and I can tell you, you do NOT own twilight.

Me: Since when did you get here???!!

Bones: He's right you know. Logic and reason all point to you not owning twilight. For one, you don't have enough money to buy it and…

Me: You can stop now, I'm tuning you out. Lalalalalala

"My. Hair. Is. Fucking. PINK!" Alice yelled.

"How the hell…?" Then I stopped. Emmett. "Emmett." I whispered to Alice. I watched her eyes blaze with fury as she got ready to yell for Emmett. I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth. I signaled her with my other hand to shut up. I had a plan.

"I heard Mom and Dad talking about going to the Bahamas this weekend. We can get him back then. But we have to make him think that we aren't going to do anything. He will be freaking out the whole week which will make this even better!" I explained to her.

"Thammmts ammmm reammlly goommmd idemma!" She told me, trying to talk around my hand that was still over her mouth.

I took my hand off and said, "What???"

"I said, that's a really good idea!" Alice informed me, looking annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"Come on, we have to get back downstairs before he starts to suspect we are doing any planning but, lets giggle just a little bit when we see him!" I said, planning sweet revenge.

We walked down the stairs together and then walked into the dining room where everyone else was. When we both saw Emmett, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. I smiled, he was soo going to fall for this. He wouldn't know what hit him!! I looked at Emmett and saw him gulp, knowing that he should be afraid since me and Alice were teamed up on him.

Now I was really starting to smell the pancakes and, boy did they smell good! I quickly sat down at my spot and started eating. They were even better than they smelled, which was hard to do but Jasper was an amazing cook. When I had finished my pancakes, Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well, Esme and I have been thinking about taking our vacation next weekend. We were wondering if that would be ok with you four?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Jasper told them.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled.

"Yep." I told them

"Well…yeah!" Alice teased.

"Ok, then it's settled. Esme and I will be leaving on Friday and will be back probably around Tuesday. We aren't going to have anyone come and watch you but I will most likely have your Aunt Tanya come and check up on you sometime during the weekend."

"YAY! Auntie Tanya!" Alice squealed. How does she know all of these people I have never met in my life? But I guess they are her family so she must know who they are.

~*~

**(Friday) RPOV**

This whole week has passed by in one big huge flurry of packing, unpacking, and packing again. Carlisle and Esme are both really excited to go but I think that they are worried about leaving us by ourselves. We have all told them that they don't need to worry but I don't think that they really believed us. Go figure, parents.

"Hey Rose, do you wanna help me make breakfast?" Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah sure! Do you know what you want to make?" I asked her

"We should make Auntie Esme muffins and make Uncle Carlisle English muffins, bacon, and sausage!" She said, proud that she remembered their favorite breakfast foods.

"Ok! Come on, let's go make it before they wake up so we can give it to them in bed!" I said, getting excited. We sneaked quietly into the kitchen where we found all of the ingredients.

"Ok, so first we have to make the muffins 'cuz they will take the longest to make." I told Alice, trying to be logical, like that lady on that show she likes so much… what is it, OH! Bones.

"Alright, how do you make muffins?" She asked me.

"Uhm… I don't know?"

"WAIT! Let's ask Jasper! He will know how to make it!" Alice suggested.

"Ok, you wait here, I'll be right back." I told her.

I quickly walked up to Jasper's room and knocked. After about 30 seconds he opened the door with a book in his hand. Go figure. The guy gets up at crazy hours in the morning just to read. I will never understand why but oh well, it makes him happy.

"Yes?" He asked, a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"Do you know how to make muffins?" I asked him hurriedly.

"Yeah… Why?" He asked, like I was crazy.

"We are making breakfast for Carlisle and Esme and me and Alice don't know how to make muffins!" I told him, wishing he would just tell me how to make the muffins already.

"Ok hold on, I'll come down and help you guys but after that you guys are on your own."

I waited until he had some sort of pants on and then we walked downstairs together. Alice walked out of the kitchen, "Finally! You guys are sooo slow!" She grumped, before she really saw Jasper. When she finally looked at him properly, I saw her eyes bug out slightly then her face lit up. Damn, she must really like him. I turned to Jasper and saw him smiling at her too. I cleared my throat to remind them that I was still there. Alice broke their gaze and looked at me.

"Come on! We have to make those muffins before they wake up!" I whisper yelled.

"Ok, ok! Look we're going!" Jasper said exasperatedly.

We all walked into the kitchen and made the muffins while Jasper told us what to do. It wasn't really that hard but it probably would have been even harder if Jasper wasn't there. He was the main "chef" in our family since _dad_ was almost always too drunk, or passed out completely, to cook. I was usually shut up in my room so that if he did see me, he wouldn't hurt me so he mostly did all of the cooking. At first he was terrible but after a while he got better at it. I remember the one Thanksgiving where he tried to cook turkey and he burned it so badly that all of the smoke alarms in the house went off and we had to call the fire people so that they wouldn't come on account of a burned turkey!

"Ok, the muffins are in the oven. Now you have to take them out at 7:45 so don't forget them!" Jasper told us, looking at me directly.

"Ok, got it!" Alice giggled.

With that he looked once more at Alice and then turned and left the kitchen. She looked at me with wide eyes. It was a pretty funny sight but it would have been funnier if the pink was still in her hair!

"So, you mind telling me what is going on between you two?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I don't really know. I really like him but it's like he's too shy to make a move or do anything!"

"He obviously likes you a lot. I have never seen him stare at a girl that way! Not even at Maria." I told her, trying to reassure her. I don't think it really worked.

"Who's Maria?" She spit out, looking mad.

"Wait, before we get in to that, let's put the bacon and the sausage on the stove." I went and grabbed the stuff out of the fridge and put them in the two pans Alice had set on the stove. "Maria, the bitch, was Jasper's old girlfriend. They aren't together anymore, so don't be worried. The first time he saw her, he hated her. But he decided to get to know her after that, even though he absolutely hated her. Once he really got to know her, he fell for her. Hard. She was all he could ever talk about. It was driving me insane so I decided that I was going to get them together once and for all. Once they were finally "together" for a while my dad walked in on them doing… stuff… they really shouldn't have been doing. My dad shipped Jasper off to military school for a year and they broke up after Maria got with this other guy named Mike. He was absolutely vile and all he cared about was getting laid. And that was the end of their story."

"God, she sounds like an absolute bitch! How could she ever do anything like that to Jasper? He is so kind and caring! How could anyone ever treat him like that?" She whispered, looking close to tears.

"Hey pixie, take it easy. He's fine now and he REALLY likes you. But let me tell you right now, if you ever do anything like that to him, so help me God, you will regret it. You will wish you had never, ever been born." I warned her.

"Ok, but I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there." She giggled.

The bacon and sausage were finally done cooking and it was time to take out the muffins. All that was left to do was put the english muffins into the toaster. I went over to the pantry while Alice took the muffins out of the oven. While I was grabbing the muffins, I heard a muttered, "OW! SHIT THAT'S HOT!"

I turned to see her holding a muffin up to her mouth. I ran over to her and smacked her hand. "HEY! THOSE AREN'T FOR YOU!" I joked.

"Grrr…." She growled. "But I'm _hungrryyy_!!"

"Just wait until we give Esme her muffins and then you can have one of the ones that are left over." I told her, taking the muffin from her and putting it back down in the tray. I went back over to where I had put down the english muffins and popped them into the toaster. "While we're waiting for these to pop up, let's put everything onto plates." I said, getting excited again.

"Ok!" She said, excited as well. We had just gotten everything on the plates when the muffins popped up.

"Hey Alice, can you go get the muffins please?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Do we need anything to put on them?" She asked me.

"Uhm.. just the butter. I'll get it." I said, going over to the fridge. I grabbed the butter out and grabbed a knife on my way back to the plates. Alice had put the muffins on the plate. I quickly buttered them and picked up one of the plates.

"Ok, are you ready?" I asked Alice.

"Hell yeah! This is FUN!" She almost yelled. I swear that girl has more energy than an electric fence! Wow, weird analogy much?

We walked up the stairs and went into Carlisle and Esme's room. I laughed, they were still asleep and Carlisle was completely sprawled over the bed and Esme was laying almost completely on top of him. Alice bounced in behind me and turned on the lights. "Wake up! Wake up! We made you breakfast!!!"

"Good morning girls." Esme said sleepily. Carlisle was still asleep so Esme decided to get up and run ice cold water over both of her hands. She came back in and put both of them on his bare chest. He shot straight up, looking half asleep still.

"Good morning Uncle Carlisle!" Alice giggled. "We made you breakfast so ggettt uppp!!!"

She walked over and put his plate in his lap and I walked over and gave Esme hers. They both took a bite then Carlisle turned to us and said, "This is really good girls, thank you for breakfast!"

"You're welcome!" We chorused.

We spent the rest of the day just being a family and then we all drove to the airport in Emmett's car since it was the only car all of us would fit in.

We got there just before they had to board their plane.

Esme came up and gave me a hug. "Bye honey, be good and be careful!" She told me. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Don't worry, we will be fine." I told her, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill.

She went around and said her goodbyes to everyone else and then Carlisle came up to each of us.

"Bye Rose, have fun while we're gone but please, keep Emmett out of trouble." He joked. "I love you, sweetie."

"Don't worry Dad, I will make sure Emmett stays out of too much trouble. I love you too."

The both came and gave all of us one last hug and then left to get on their plane. I missed them already but I knew that we would all have fun together and that they really needed this time away together.

I walked over to Emmett and started crying softly into his shoulder. It was hard seeing my parents leave but I knew that they were coming back. Emmett hugged me and soon Alice and Jasper were both there hugging me too. We probably looked really silly but we didn't really care. We walked back to the car in silence and drove home. We were all lost in our thoughts and no one wanted to break the silence. We were finally home but it didn't really feel like home since Carlisle and Esme weren't there. Oh well, we were going to have fun. I would make sure of that.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare again!" Emmett suggested.

"NO!" Jasper, Alice, and I yelled at the same time. We did not need to be doing anything that could get us landed in jail.

"How about Truth or Truth?" Emmett suggested, grimacing.

"Damn dude, are you dead set against embarrassing us all?" Jasper asked him.

"I guess we could do that." I said hesitantly, wondering what Emmett was trying to do.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." Alice agreed.

"Yeah, fine. You guys would make me play anyways." Jasper conceded.

"Ok oldest is first!" Emmett said. "Which makes me first! So Jazzy boy, truth or truth?"

"Hm… truth I guess." Jasper said sarcastically.

"If you had to be stranded on an island with one of us, who would you choose?" Emmett asked deviously.

Jasper pretended to think. "Alice." He said simply.

I looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow as if to say I TOLD YOUSO! She smiled at me, mouthing, "you were right!"

Jasper turned to Alice, "Alice, truth or truth?"

"TRUTH!"

"Ok… hm… who in this room would you most like to kiss?"

"You." She answered.

Jasper smiled brilliantly.

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Really!" Alice said, sounding happy.

"Well come here then!" Jasper said, motioning her over. Alice looked surprised for half a second then went over and sat in his lap. He leaned down, looking into her eyes and kissed her. I looked at Emmett and got up, motioning for him to follow me.

We walked upstairs to his room and I turned to him, "What do you wanna do?"

Without answering, he grabbed me and kissed me, dragging me over to his bed.

~*~

When Emmett and I emerged from his room we found Alice and Jasper downstairs watching a movie. There was a box of pizza in front of them and it was making my mouth water!

"Hey guys!" I said brightly.

Alice looked at me and just giggled. Jasper burst out laughing as well.

"Did you guys have _fun?_" Alice asked.

Emmett grinned, "Well Alice, as a matter of fact we did. Not that you would know!" He joked.

"How do you know?" Alice challenged him.

"Trust me, I know a virgin when I see one." Emmett reassured her.

"Damn…" I heard her mutter.

"Hey can I have some of your pizza? Pleaasseee???!" I pleaded.

"Sure Rose but Emmett, for that, you have to find your own dinner!" Jasper said.

"Fine!" Emmett huffed.

I skipped over and grabbed the biggest slice and sat down next to Alice with my feet curled up underneath of me. I looked to see what they were watching. I laughed, they were watching The Lion King!

"Oh my god! I love this movie!" Alice exclaimed. "One time on the bus, me and my friend were really bored so we were trying to figure out what Simba was thinking when Rafiki hit him over the head with the stick, thing. We called it the Rafiki stick. I think it went something like this:

Simba: What the fuck was that for bitch? Why the hell are you hitting me over the head with a stick? Let's see how you like it when I eat you for dinner! Wait, I can just hit you with this stick and THEN eat you!

"Oh my god Alice! That is fuckin' funny!" I was laughing so hard I was clutching my stomach bent over in half, still laughing.

"Yeah, me and my friend were pretty crazy!"

"Sounds like it!" Jasper commented when he finally got up from the floor where he had fallen off the couch laughing.

Emmett walked back in holding a muffin. He looked confused, "What are you guys laughing at?"

Ah… clueless Emmett.

"Don't worry about it, it was just something the pixie said." I told him so that he wouldn't think that we were laughing at him.

"Ok, hey what are you watching?" He asked, distracted.

"The Lion King!" Alice squealed.

"Oh my fucking God! Are you serious?! That is my most favorite movie ever!" Emmett yelled.

We all watched the movie together and then decided to have a movie marathon the rest of the night.

A/N

There yah go! Hope you like it!! Lol so the lion king thing actually happened! Me and my friend were on the bus together going on a field trip and somehow got on the topic of the lion king and came up with something like that! Please please pleeeaassee review!! My number of reviews has slowly been going down and those are what make me want to write more so please, even if you hated it, write a small comment. Please and thank you to my reviewers!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	13. Reading The Letter

A/N

Me: Can I pleassee have twilight now? …(goes on for a while)PLEASE?!!

Random Person: Dude, shut the hell up! You aren't Stephanie Meyer, therefore you don't own twilight. And you can't have it.

Me: Who uses therefore anymore anyways?!

RPOV

Jesus! It is 12pm. already and everyone is STILL asleep! Oh well, I'm going to go wake up Alice so that she can start her pranks on Emmett! I walked into Carlisle and Esme's room where Alice was sleeping, since they weren't home, and quietly woke her up.

"Whaa…?" She looked at me sleepily.

"Come on! We gotta start working on our pranks!! Before he gets up!!" I urged her.

"OK! I'm up!" Alice said, jumping up quickly for someone who had just woken up. "So, what's our plan?" She asked me.

"Well, I was looking through the cupboards and I saw some pretty promising bottles of a certain type of liquid I was thinking we could put in some food for him." I said mysteriously. I watched as her expression of confusion changed into an expression of amused understanding.

"That will be perfect! But let's just hope Auntie Tanya doesn't come today or we will be totally screwed when Auntie Esme and Uncle Carlisle get back!"

"Ok lets go! We gotta hurry so that the smell of them will wake him up. He's always super hungry after he wakes up so these will make him extra hungry!" I told her, rushing her out of the room and down the stairs.

~*~

EsPOV

"Wake up Carlisle." I called him. It was almost past noon and I was extremely hungry. We had stayed up most of the night and I hated to wake him up but I didn't want to eat without him. The big house, our big house, seemed so empty when I was by myself. I watched as he opened his blue eyes slowly.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled up at me.

"I would say the same but that would sound funny." I teased him.

He smiled. "What would you like to do today? The entire island is here for us to enjoy."

"I was thinking that maybe we could just spend the day relaxing today. Maybe we could read the stories that Rose and everyone gave us?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked me kindly.

"Yes!" I said, my growling stomach reinforcing what I had just said. We both rolled out of bed and walked into the huge, high ceilinged kitchen. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal. Not very healthy but, I'm on vacation! Carlisle went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and then went and grabbed two bowls. We both sat down until I realized, "I think we need spoons to eat this!"

He laughed, "You wish is my command my lady." And he jumped up from the chair into a bow before going and grabbing two spoons.

Once we had finished breakfast I went back into our room and changed into a pair of sweats and grabbed the papers we were going to read. I walked back into the kitchen where Carlisle had just finished washing the dishes and grabbed his hand. Together we walked into the, once again, huge family room and sat down on the squishy, white couch.

"Are you sure you want to read this?" Carlisle asked me kindly.

"I'm sure." I said, wanting to know more about my children, even if it wasn't all happy.

We both looked down at the paper and started to read.

_Rosalie: _

_I don't exactly know how to say this, but my father beat me. Beat me to the point where, sometimes, I was inches from death. He was always drunk. Always. He was never a real father figure, just some drunk guy we lived with. The night that I went in to foster care he had beaten me and then thrown me across the room. I hit my head on something and passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I didn't know what happened and I knew that I didn't want to. People tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't want to hear it, didn't want to relive it. It was terrible. This is what I remember of that night: _

"_Comme'errr Rossiee Possie." I heard my father slur. Damn it, he was shit faced drunk again. _

"_No way in hell am I coming anywhere near you when you're like this!" I screamed at him. He was seriously pissing me off! Ever since my mom died, he had taken to drinking and would come home seriously drunk every time. Sometimes he would just flop on the couch or bed and pass out but others, like this night, he would be a little less drunk and wouldn't pass out. These were the worst nights, sometimes he would attempt to feel me up and others he would hit me till I wished I could die. If he did it again tonight, I swear that I would fight back. I wouldn't take it meekly and let him do whatever he pleased. He was supposed to be my father for Christ's sake! Of course, tonight was no different. _

"_Rossieee, I SAID COMME'ERRR!" He yelled, infuriated now. _

"_I SAID NO WAY IN HELL WAS I COMING NEAR YOU!" I screamed at him, hoping someone would hear. At that moment he came running up to me and smacking me, hitting me. I tried to fight back but he was too strong, I couldn't do anything except take it, the punishment I didn't deserve. I finally managed to scream, "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE! YOU ARE SIMPLY A MAN THAT TRIES TO DRINK HIS PROBLEMS AWAY AND THEN COMES AND TAKES HIS ANGER OUT ON HIS DAUGHTER! YOU USED TO LOVE ME, NOW, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" God, I hated him, hated him so much, for causing me pain, for all of the times he used to tell me that he loved me, for all the times that he said he was sorry, that he was too drunk to control himself. I was tired of his empty promises, promises that he would never hurt me again, that he would stop drinking. They were just empty promises, bullshit he wanted me to believe, but no more. I wouldn't fall for it again. He finally was so mad at me that he picked me up by my neck, so that I could hardly breathe, and threw me across the room. That's all I remember before blacking out and waking up in the hospital. A lady there told me that my dad was being held in prison and that he would most likely be there for the rest of his life on charges of child abuse and sexual assault. I was relieved but I knew that if he EVER got out, he would hunt me down, and kill me. _

_And that is all I really remember. Some days I still worry that when I wake up, he is going to come after me but then I realize, he is in jail and he can't get out. He can't hurt me or anyone I love ever again. But I also know that I now have two parents who love me very much and would never let anything hurt me ever again. I love you guys. _

_Rose_

I stopped to wipe the tears from my eyes but I couldn't seem to stop crying. Carlisle held me in his arms and let me cry against him. I could feel his tears wetting my hair and I closed my arms around him tightly. I don't know how long we sat like that but finally we pulled apart and we started to read again.

_Jasper: _

_As you already know, my father was a drunkard. A major one. It all started after my mom died. Before that he was the best dad Rose and I could ask for. My mom brought the best out in him but once she died, it was like something in him died as well. He wasn't our father anymore, not really. The only reason we were really there was so that he would get tax deductions. He hated us. Not long after my mom died, my dad found my former girlfriend and I in a rather private act and he flipped out. He sent me off to military school for a year. It wasn't so bad there but I really missed my family, meaning Rose. The day I finally got to come home my plane was delayed and I got home late that night. I returned to find Rosalie passed out on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. I immediately call 911 and then went her, hoping she was still alive. The sight I was met with was horrible, she had bruises everywhere. Some were yellowed and some were very dark, like she had just gotten them. She had a large cut on her head where she had hit it on the corner. I guessed that's where all the blood was coming from. It was a terrible sight to see. I felt extremely guilty that I had been at school and had escaped all of this torture that he took out on her. I knew that before he had occasionally beaten her but he had always threatened me that if I ever told anyone, she would be dead before they got there. If he even suspected I had told anyone, he would kill her and then me. I wasn't really concerned for my own safety but he knew exactly how to get to me and I didn't say anything. This is what I regret the most. I thought I had her best intensions at heart but really I only caused her more pain. If I had done something sooner, she might have been spared so much unnecessary pain. When the emergency responders had arrived at our house they immediately took Rose in an ambulance to the hospital. They wouldn't let me come with them because I had to stay behind for questioning. The police finally arrived at our house to find my dad still passed out drunk on the sofa. They woke him up and put him in handcuffs. I watched coldly as he stumbled out the door and into the back of the cruiser, taunting the two officers holding him the entire time. I thought that the man, my 'father' was going to get himself killed, and I couldn't bring myself to care. The police questioned me and found me completely innocent although I did get many lectures on how I should have told people but, really, I was 13 at the time, I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry that you had to read this, I love you, _

_Jasper_

This time I didn't even stop reading, I just went right on to Emmetts.

_Emmett: _

_Hey guys! On a happier note, well… I got nothin'. Dang.. HAHAHA MOM! I didn't say damn... oops.. Well, here's why I was in the hell whole orphanage. My dad was a single dad. My mom had walked out on us shortly after I was born. She said she didn't want me, that she didn't love my dad. For a while, my dad just lived with it. Then when I was about 8 he started dating again. He found a woman that he thought he loved. Her name was Irina. One night after they had been dating for about 2 years, off and on, he invited her to stay the night. At the time I was 10. That night we had tons of fun together. It was just like when my mom was alive. My dad was happy and there was a person there besides my dad to tuck me in that night. If only I had known. I was asleep for about 2 hours when I woke to a loud scream. It sounded a lot like my dad so me, being me, ran out of my room as quietly as I could. I headed towards where the sound had come from and found myself in our basement. I watched as his 'lover' hung him from a beam in our ceiling. She then pulled out a gun and shot him, so many times to the point where I had lost count. She then turned and said, "And now for your son, the little bastard." She started walking towards where I was hiding and I ran into the laundry room and waited until she had gone back up the stairs. I don't know how long I sat there, numb. I had finally realized that I had just seen my dad brutally murdered when I heard lots of footsteps thundering down the stairs. I stopped breathing, afraid it has her, coming back to kill me. Someone burst into my hiding spot and I screamed before I realized it was an officer. He turned on the light and immediately went to me and scooped me up. He told me that they had gotten her, that she was gone, that she wasn't going to hurt me. He asked me where my dad was and I pointed to the room where he was. He directed some of his other people into that room while he carried me back upstairs and onto a waiting stretcher. I just lay there, still numb. Just as they were shutting the back of the ambulance I saw the bag that held my father. I think that's what broke my stupor. I just sat there, sobbing, wishing it had been me and not him. The kept me in the hospital for weeks, to make sure that I wouldn't try to hurt myself or anyone else before they put me in the orphanage. I'm sorry that you had to read this, I love you,_

_Emmett_

At this point my self control was gone. I was crying and I heard Carlisle crying softly beside me. He didn't cry very much so I knew that if this made him cry, he really loved them. I had really only seen him cry when we had been told our child hadn't made it. I twisted around and held him, comforting both of us.

A/N

Anyone else feeling depressed???!!!! Hope you liked it… plz review!! Oh and if you wanna read something happier, check out my new story, Football Tryouts!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	14. Pantless Drunk Emmett

A/N

Haha well guess who almost fell down the steps??? Ouch… ANNYWHOOO!! I don't own…wait…. Nope… -damn you Stephanie Meyer- still don't own twilight.

EmPOV

_And then she..._

Damn!!! I hate it when I wake up right before the good stuff starts to happen in my dreams!! Then I started smelling the cookies. Suddenly my dream wasn't all that important but I am DEAD set on getting my hands on some of those cookies. I ran downstairs, not caring I wasn't wearing any pants and burst thru the door into the kitchen. "WHERE'S THE COOKIES PEOPLE?? HAND 'EM OVER BEOTCHES!!"

Alice looked up startled, "EWWW!!! OH MY GOD EMMETT!!! PUT ON SOME PANTS!! PLEASE!! EWWWWW!!!!! SCARED FOR LIFE NOW, THANK. YOU. VERY. MUCH.!!!" Her voice seemed to get higher pitched with each word. Rosalie was just sitting at the table laughing, probably at me, and eating a granola bar. As I was looking at her I was startled to see a small bump showing through her pajama shirt. All thoughts of the cookies were driven out of my head.

She looked at me, "What? Do I have food on my face??"

"N-n-no." I stuttered.

"Well then what are you staring at?!" She asked, getting impatient.

"I-it's nothing. Now please! CAN I HAVE SOME OF THOSE DAMN COOKIES??!!!" I said, trying to divert the conversation. It obviously worked and Alice pointed to the counter, with her eyes shut. She was still refusing to look at me but I wondered, what would she do if she saw Jasper with no pants on… hm…. Ohhh god these cookies were damn good!! They had a funny aftertaste but I guess it was just since it was the first thing I had eaten this morning. I think I sat there and ate the entire batch while Alice looked at me, awed.

"How the hell can you eat that much???" She asked me incredulously.

"Itsh eashy!" I garbled through my mouth full of cookie.

Rose giggled, "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. One time he ate the whole Thanksgiving turkey. All by himself."

I laughed remembering that. "That turkey wasn't very good….it was kinda dry." I commented.

"Sure didn't seem like it the way you were scarfing the whole damn thing down!" She started laughing then stopped really fast and ran out of the room. I got up to go after her but I swayed while the room swirled around me. I tried to get up again but the same thing happened.

Finally Alice just got up and went after her while I sat there, puzzled. I was worried about Rosie, sure but why the hell couldn't I get up?? I munched through the second batch of cookies while I thought. I could hear funny noises coming from somewhere down the hall but when I tried to get up and investigate, the room went all swirly on me again. I was starting to feel funny but I couldn't figure out why…

~*~

(10 cookies later)

RPOV

"Wooh!!! JAZZYYYY!!!! Commee'rree!!!" I heard a very drunk Emmett slur.

I looked at Alice and we both collapsed giggling.

"WHAT EMMETT??!" A very grumpy Jasper yelled.

"Jess comme''rreee!!!!!" Emmett yelled back to him.

I heard a thunk as he dropped his book on the floor, a bang as he slammed his door, and fast thuds as he ran down the stairs. Alice and I walked back into the kitchen to watch what was going to happen.

"What Emmett?" Jasper asked exasperated.

"OOOOO!!!! JAZZY YOU'Z PRETTY!!!!" Emmett squealed.

"Uhm… what?"

"You'z pretty like a piece a pie!" Emmett slurred. "HEY! Does anybody have any pie?! I want grass pie. Hm.. I wonder if that tastes yummyful? Grrr…. I is NOT crazy! Shut up little voice! NO! I said SHUT THE HELL UP! Why did I growl at you? Hm… I wonders…. Maybe because you need to shut up you son of a… HEY! LOOK! A BIRD!" Emmett said, pointing at Alice.

"Emmett look, there's a unicorn over there in the woods!" I yelled.

"GASP! WHERE????!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled, spinning around quickly only to slam into the wall. "OUCH! STOOPID WALL!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OVER THERE!! NOT RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!!"

Alice put her hand over her mouth and said in a low voice, "Emmett, this is Mr. Wall speaking; please, do not run into the wall, it really hurts! I might add, please do not yell at the wall, it has feelings."

"OH MY GOD! THE WALL TALKED TO ME!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't all walls talk?" Alice asked, still pretending to be 'Mr. Wall'.

"Nope!" Emmett said, popping the p. "You're the first wall I ever talked to! You're my favorite wall!" Emmett said, trying to hug the wall.

"Please, no physical contact with the wall!" Alice yelled, still impersonating 'Mr. Wall'.

"EMMETT! LOOK!" Jasper yelled, pointing into the family room.

Emmett wheeled around again and ran zigzagging into the room. "What am I… ohhh! LOOK! IT'S A WINDOW! OOHHH!! AND A TV!!!!! I THOUGHT THEY DIDN'T MAKE THOSE ANYMORE! OH MY GOD WE HAVE A RARE T.V!!!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!! CALL ELVIS!! WE HAVE A T.V!!!!!!! OH NOSE!!! HE IS GONNA KKEEILLLLL MMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett said, falling over passed out.

By the time he passed out we were all in hysterics, wondering how he was coming up with all this stuff.

"E-e-elvis i-is go-going t-to ki-ill u-us!" Alice giggled.

"I-it's a-a ra-rare t-tv!!!!" Jasper said, trying to catch his breath.

"IT'S A WINDOW!" I shouted, pointing at Jasper.

"Wait….. how did you guys get Emmett drunk?" Jasper asked, puzzled. He reached for a cookie that Emmett, surprisingly, hadn't eaten yet.

"NOOO!!!!!!! DON'T EAT THE COOKIE!!!" Alice yelled.

Jasper pulled the cookie away from his mouth, "Why not? It's a _cookie_, you're _supposed_ to eat cookies."

"That, my dear Jasper, is how Emmett got drunk. We put almost a whole thing of vodka into that recipe." I explained to him like I would a two year old.

"You, WHAT???!!!!!!!" Jasper yelled.

"We. Spiked. The. Cookies." Alice said, pausing after each word.

"No shit Sherlock?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"Uhm… maybe we should move him incase whatshername comes over and finds him passed out on the floor?" I said worried what she would do if she found him.

"You mean Auntie Tanya?" Alice asked me.

"YEAH! HER!"

"Ok, come on we gotta all three do this or else we will never make it!" Jasper said. He was right, Emmett was supperrr heavy!

"HEY! There's a guest bedroom down here, we could just put him in there so we don't have to drag him up the stairs!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Rose, should you really be pulling Emmett around? I mean, you ARE preggers." Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know but I'm not gonna let you guys pull him by yourselves!"

"If you hurt yourself," Jasper started.

I cut him off, "Don't think like that! Jeez I'm not a little kid!"

He put up his hands, "Sorry!"

Just then there was a knock on the door and we all looked up, our eyes wide.

"OH SHIT!!!" I yelled.

"You got that!" Jasper said quietly. "Did you guys _have_ to get Emmett passed out DRUNK today???!!!!!!"

"Yep!" Alice said. "Ok Jasper, you help me drag Emmett, and Rose, you distract her somehow… COME ON! MOVE!"

"I walked up to the door and pulled back the curtain. I held up one finger, trying to tell her to hang on a minute. I turned back to them and guestured for them to hurry up and get him down the hallway. Once he was out of sight I opened the door.

"You must be Auntie Tanya?" I asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes, that's me. You're Rosalie?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as I'm not a guy and I don't look anything like Alice, I guess I am!" I joked, stalling. "Sorry to make you wait but Jasper was getting dressed in here, Alice was in his room last night, and I was waiting for him to get dressed." Ok, total lie but we would be so dead if mom and dad found out!

"Oh! Ok thanks for sparing my eyes!" She joked, buying my lie completely. An awkward silence fell over us and we both looked at our feet. I heard a sudden whoosh of breath and I looked up, confused.

"Are you..?" She asked me, looking at me weirdly.

"Am I what?" I couldn't figure out what she was wondering but I followed her gaze, right down to my stomach. "OHHH!! You mean am I pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's what I mean."

"Yep."

Her eyes bugged for two seconds then her face became a mask of calm. "Well, erm.. Congrats!"

I laughed at her, "You don't have to pretend you know, it's ok."

She smiled and shook her head. "Where's everyone else? I haven't seen Ali in forever!"

"AUNTIE TANYA!" Alice screamed, running back up the hallway. She crashed into her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Hi Ali." She laughed. "Glad you still remember me."

"Of course I remember you! But you haven't come seen me in FOREVER!"

"Honey if I could, I would, but your grandmother, for some reason, doesn't want me around you very much."

"Ugh! I hate it when she does that! She even scares away my friends!" Alice moaned.

Tanya laughed, "That's my mother for you, always scaring people away. We used to count how many guys would run away from our house screaming. I think we got up to around 20 or so before they finally caught on."

I giggled, "Is this someone I should meet?"

Their eyes both widened, "NO!" They both shouted.

"Wow, she's that bad?" I asked, surprised.

They both nodded, not even saying anything. Dammnnnn I wonder what she ever did to them???!!!

"JASPER! COME HERE!" Alice yelled suddenly.

"COMING!" Jasper yelled back. We could hear him clomping back up the hallway where Alice had come from. "Oh! Hello!" He said, surprised by Tanyas sudden appearance.

"Hiya."

He walked up to her and held out his hand, "My name's Jasper Whitlock Cullen ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." She replied, trying not to laugh at his formal manner.

"Sorry 'bout that, Jasper just has very good manners." I told her.

"Not all the time." Alice muttered.

A/N

Ok so this took like 2 weeks or somethin like that to write. :( Reallyyy sorry! Please review… reviews make my crappy life so much better so please! :) Leave me a little review! OH! Right so one of my reviewers pointed out to me (in a way) that my characters are definitely OOC. I realize this but this is just the way that I envision them so if it bothers you that much, I'll try and fix it but otherwise, I KNOW!

xxMidnightWriterxx


	15. Just Shut Up B4 You Screw Everything Up

A/N

Hellooooo…. Don't own it, blah blah blah…. Y'all know the drill by now. (mutters) _I hope…_ :D

TanyaPOV

I was surprised to say the least when Rosalie told me she was pregnant, not in the 'OH MY GOD SHE'S PREGNANT, WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?' way, but in the déjà vu kind of way. I had gone through the same thing, only younger. I was 16 when my daughter Irina was born, and now she is in jail, for. Murder. One hell of a daughter I would say.

RPOV

"Not all the time." Alice muttered.

I watched as Jasper turned bright red while the rest of us laughed at him.

"Allii!!!" Jasper moaned.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He glared, which made Alice laugh even harder.

Tanya cleared her throat, "Guys!!! I'm _related _to you! I do NOT need to know this stuff!!!" She shuddered.

"Oops…" Alice slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Movvving on!!" I said, feeling a bit bad for poor Jasper. He didn't deserve to be embarrassed like that, at least not right now.

"Oh! Don't you have one other sibling? Emmett was it?"

"Uhm… well he's sorta pass.. er asleep right now." Jasper covered quickly. Damn it, that boy couldn't lie to save his life!

"I see. Should we wake him up?" Tanya asked, faking innocence now.

"NO!!!!! Are you kidding??? Waking Emmett up is like waking a hibernating _grizzly _up!" Alice gasped, probably hoping Tanya wouldn't make us wake him up. If that was even possible. Yikes. We are sooo screwed if we don't distract her soon. Distraction, distraction, distract…. The phone ringing broke through my thoughts and Alice bolted to go answer it. Lucky! Damn… OH!

"Hey Auntie Tanya, are you any good at video games?" I asked, hoping that she was.

"Well, I would say I'm good, I'm GREAT!"

"I bet Jasper could beat you!!!" I said enthusiastically, glad that there was finally a distraction.

"I ca..? You bet I can!!!" Jasper said, again covering before he slipped up. Argh, we were never going to distract her if he didn't shut the hell up!

"You are soooo on!!! Lead the way!"

They walked into the living room and she waited as Jasper set everything up. "What do you wanna play? We have Call of Duty 4, Modern Warfare, Mario Ka…"

I stopped listening at that point. I really could care less about video games but whatever. I decided to go make something for breakfast since I hadn't eaten yet.

I walked into the kitchen and found Alice sitting on the floor, staring off into space with tears tracing down her cheeks. She looked up and then looked back at the floor, like I wasn't even there. That right there wasn't good, the pixie never didn't talk!

"What's up Ali?" I asked her, concerned.

"Sh- she's de- dead." She stuttered.

I started panicking. Who was dead? Mom? Who??? "Who Ali?" I asked, panicked.

"Gra- grandma. That was her neighbor. She found my grandma, just sitting there, in her chair. She wasn't moving, or breathing. She said that grandma just died. She had a heart attack while she was sleeping. Just like that."

I wanted to sigh, but I knew that would just make her feel worse. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Ali, its gonna be ok." I told her, repeating that over and over while she cried. I guess she must have loved her more than she had let on… After a while I asked, "Do you want me to go get Jasper?"

She shook her head. "No… Can you get Auntie Tanya? I think she should know now."

"Yeah, I'll go get her." I gave her a final squeeze then got up from the floor to go get her.

"Tanya? Alice wants to talk to you, she's in the kitchen."

"What?" She asked, looking up from the retarded video game she was playing.

"Alice. She wants to talk to you in the kitchen, now." I repeated, annoyed.

"Oh, ok. Why?"

"That is for Alice to tell you, not me." Damn hormones! Now I'm just fucking ticked off.

"Ok." She walked off towards the kitchen.

"Calm Rosalie, calm." Jasper said. It was weird, he always seemed to know what I was feeling. Really what everyone was feeling but it was seriously weird.

"Right, calm…" I said sarcastically.

"Hey Rose? This is random but, don't you think you should go to the doctor yet?" He asked me. "I know you don't like the docs really but you have to some time or another. Ask Dad even, he could do it for you."

"Yeah, I should but… Shit, they give me the creeps." I told him.

He laughed, "I know. I still remember when you bit that one doctor when he tried to give you a strep test."

"That was one of my _finer_ moments." I giggled sarcastically.

"Ohh yes."

"Jasper? You should know, Alice's grandma, er.. our grandma just died. Alice just found out and shes pretty upset. Just be careful what you say."

"Oh god."

"Exactly."

~*~

"ALII!!!!! Hurry up!!!!!!!!!!!! We're gonna be late!!!!" Jasper yelled up the stairs. We were going to pick Mom and Dad up from the airport and Alice was _still_ getting ready!

"ALICE!!! Come on!!!!!! Mom and Dad aren't going to care what you look like!!!!!" I yelled to her.

"I'm coming!!!! Jesus!" She grumped, dashing down the stairs.

"Lets goooo!!!" Emmett boomed, running off to start the car.

"You heard him, lets go!!" I nagged. Jesus, I was starting to sound like an old lady!

"Jesus Rose, calm down! We aren't going to be late! You know how Emmett drives!" Alice said.

(At the Airport)

_Flight 52 has now landed._

Finally! They were finally home!

"Where are they?? Where are they?? Where are they??? Where ar…? I SEE THEM!!!!!!!!" Alice cried, jumping up and down, trying to see over the sea of heads.

Emmett climbed up on a chair, "Mom, Dad!" He boomed, waving his arms in the air.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to see them over everyone else. I finally spotted them, laughing at Emmett at the back of the terminal. They made their way quickly towards us. We were all excited but at the same time nervous. We had to tell them that Mom's mom- haha- had died. That would be sooo not fun. It's like, 'Welcome home, oh and by the way, you mom's dead. Sorry.' That is just not cool. At. All. I looked up and saw Mom and Dad just a couple yards away from us.

Alice ran up to them. "Auntie Esme, Uncle Carlisle!"

A/N

Heyy… long time no see right?? Lol… one word. Finals. They suck. Yeah this is pretty much a necessary filler chapter.. sorry =D. Reviews???

xxMidnightWriterxx


	16. A Funeral & Emmett and Rosalie

A/N

Me: HEY GUYS!!!! DO I OW….

Percy Jackson: NO! OH MY GODS! YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS! (enter thunder rumble)

Me: Grrr.. fine….. but you only win 'cuz of thunder dude. (lighting flashed to the left) AHHH!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOU LIVVESSSS!!!!!!!!!

:D

RPOV

(At the funeral/showing thingy… not where they are putting the person in the ground xD)

It has been one crazy week. Mom and Dad finally came home from their "wonderful" weekend getaway, only to be told that Moms' mom had died. What a way to come home right? All of us have been super busy between doctor's appointments, well for me at least, and planning a funeral. The pixie has been busy though! She is already planning all of the clothes and paint and God knows what else for the baby. Hopefully she will let me help somewhat, without ripping anybodies head off??!! Damn.. what have we gotten ourselves into? Crap.

"Thanks, so glad you could come." Esme intoned for the millionth time.

I turned to Emmett, "Ugh… funerals are boring…. Come on, let's go do something!"

"I know what we can do!" He said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Not that you dumb ass!" I said, slapping him on the arm.

He pouted, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Whhattever! Come on! Let's go find the pixie and Jasper!" I said, happy to finally have something to do. Jasper and Alice had disappeared at the beginning of the funeral and no one had seen them since, and it had been almost 3 hours. Three hours of pure torture.

Emmett laughed, "You might not want to do that. They are a bit… busy?"

"WOAH! TMI!!! THAT'S MY BROTHER DAMNIT!" I kind of yelled.

He looked around, "Shhh!!"

"Woops, but seriously! These are the things I sooo do not need to know about my brother and my almost sister/ cousin!" I said, quieter this time.

"Hey, at least I warned you! Or else…" He shivered. Ew. Ew. Ew. Never again.

"Okkayy… never mind that plan. What else can we do?!" I asked, desperate to get out of here.

"Do you wanna fake sick and just go hang out at home?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, I guess. There's only about an hour left but everyone is leaving." I agreed. I kinda feel bad about leaving but I think Mom and Dad would probably like to say goodbye by themselves. It was pretty amazing how well mom had held herself together but I could tell that she was wearing out.

"Hey, Mom? Is it ok if Rose and I go on home? She isn't feeling that great right now so I thought I would just drive her home?" Emmett asked, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't burn the house down, please?" She asked with a tired smile. Man, I knew how she felt. Losing your mom is terrible. I went over and hugged her, and then turned to hug dad. Emmett and I quickly left and went out to his Hummer. It was a pretty sweet car but I definitely still like my car better.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked me.

"Let's just go home, we can find something to do there." I told him, I really didn't feel like going anywhere really.

"Ok! Home it is!" He joked. He opened my side of the door and then slammed it, really hard after me. When he got in I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, more like boomed, and I felt a weird fluttering type thing in my stomach. My hand instantly jumped to where the fluttering had been. Emmett immediately stopped laughing, "What? What is it? Oh shit, what did I do?!"

I laughed, realizing what had happened, "Em, it's fine! The baby kicked!" I squealed.

His eyes light up like they did on Christmas, "Really??!!!"

I nodded. He placed his hand next to mine and sure enough, there it was again. Both of us laughed, "It kind of tickles you know?!"

"Oh man! That is so cool!" Emmett boomed.

**(Flashback)**

We were waiting in the waiting room of the doctors office. I hated it here and Emmett knew it. I was fidgeting with the end of my shorts when he grabbed my hand.

"It's gonna be fine Rosie!" He reassured me.

"But what if it's not?? What if there is something wrong??" I wailed. I was way too nervous, but I couldn't help it.

"What if, what if. We will just have to wait and find out. There isn't any way to know for sure so don't worry about it!" He reassured, calming me down a little bit. He leaned in, "are you still worried?" He pointed at the crease in-between my eyebrows. "Stop worrying, everything will be absolutely fine." He leaned in further and kissed me softly.

"I guess your right but still…"

"Rosalie Cullen?" A nurse, in Pooh-Bear scrubs, called.

"Come on!" Emmett jumped up, grabbing my hand. I smiled, he was just like a little kid but I couldn't help loving him. We walked down the hall a little ways until we stopped in front of a door.

"Ms. Cullen, this is your room. You can stay in your clothes or change into the outfit laying on the bed. Dr. Mason will be with you in a moment." She smiled. "First time huh? Don't worry, everything will be just fine." She mothered.

"That's what everyone says!" I muttered. Emmett squeezed my hand, leading me into the room.

"She's right you know." Emmett told me.

I sighed, "I know." I hopped up onto the table. It crinkled every time I moved, which was REALLY annoying. I just left on my clothes. I wouldn't be wearing them for a while anyways so whatever got on them didn't really matter. Just then the door burst open. Emmett and I both turned to see a rather frazzled Mom.

"Sorry I'm late! The florist was having a terrible time with all of the different flowers we ordered." She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"You're fine mom, we only just got in here." I told her.

"Ok, good!" She went and sat down in the chair next to Emmett. We all sat in silence for about 5 minutes before the door opened again.

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Doctor Mason. "She greeted me, only looking up from her charts at the end. She looked over to where Mom and Emmett were sitting. "Esme!"

"Elizabeth?" Mom asked.

"Oh my god!" Dr. Mason squealed.

Esme quickly made introductions, "Rose, this is my friend, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my daughter Rosalie, and this is Emmett."

"Nice to meet you! Ok, so Rosalie, how have you been feeling?" She asked, back in doc mode. Ugh, I hate doctors.

"Fine, I guess?" I asked, not sure how to answer the question.

"Any nausea?" She asked, staring intently at her charts.

"Not much anymore, not really late last week." I told her.

"Alright. Well, if you will lie back on the bed, I will be right back with the ultrasound." She left the room.

"Ugh, I _hate_ doctors." I groaned, laying back like she had said.

"I know but you have to do this!" Emmett encouraged. He came over to stand by me. "You will be fine! The doc wouldn't dare try anything around me!" He said, puffing out his chest.

"Sure, Em. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said sarcastically.

The doc walked back in with the ultrasound machine, thing, rolling behind her. She set it all up then walked up to my bed. "Could you please pull up your shirt for me?" I pulled it up, exposing my stomach. "Thank you. Now, this is going to be cold." I flinched when the goo touched me. It was like ice on my skin. I grabbed Emmett's hand. I watched as the doctor flipped some switches and then picked up this probe type thing. She started rubbing it around on my stomach, abdomen. Fuzzy images started popping up on the screen.

"Mom, come here." I motioned for her to come stand next to Emmett. My eyes were glued to the screen but, I couldn't make out anything on the screen. The doctor apparently liked what she saw though. I took that as a good thing and started to finally relax.

She pointed at the screen, "That, right there, is your baby. It looks like your about 4 ½ months along."

I looked up at Em. He looked like he was about to cry but, he would never admit it. I looked over at mom and she really was crying. I squeezed Ems' hand, getting him to look down at me. I nodded at mom, mouthing, "Give her a hug!" I let go of his hand and he turned to give Mom a hug.

"Would you like pictures?" The doc asked.

"Yep! Please!" I told her, ready to get the hell out of there. She pressed a button and the machine spit out a couple copies of the picture. She handed them to me and then wiped the goop off of my stomach.

"I will see you guys in another month ok? Just go ahead and make your next appointment at the front desk." She said, exiting the room.

"OH. MY. GOD.!!!!!!" I squealed.

"Oh lord, I'm going to be a grandma…." Esme joked.

"Mooommm!!!!!!!!"

"Kidding! Come on, let's get out of here and then go surprise your dad." She hugged me.

**(End Flashback)**

"Rooosssiieee. We're home! Time to come out of LaLa land now." Emmett joked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered.

A/N

YEAH! So there we go! Sorry if it is super cheesy (is that even how you spell it?maybe? idk… :D) but people were wanting more of rose and emmett so that's what this chapter is. Nexxt will be alice and jasper, I hope! Hey! Do you guys want me to post what songs I listen to while writing or no? Like a chapter playlist(ish) kind of thing?? ANNnNYYY ways!!! HAPPY EASTER (early)!!! Reviews in the easter basket???? :D

xxMidnightWriterxx

OH! Ps… lol I don't own percy Jackson either :D


	17. Alice and Jasper & I Want Wendys!

A/N

Heyy! Argh, this is my second time writing this cuz stooped word crashed… damn! Oh well, don't own twilight, blah blah blah :D

JPOV

(The night of/after the funeral)

I heard a slight knocking on my bedroom door before Alice poked her head around the door. "Can I come in? Your too slow."

"Yeah, sure." I replied, still engrossed in my book.

She walked in, wearing the pajamas that I swear she wore just to torture me. She walked over to my bed, humming softly to herself.

"Song stuck in your head?" I asked her.

"Wha.. Oh, no. Just thinking." She replied slowly. This wasn't like Alice at all!

I put down my book, "Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Just wondering where I was going to live now. I mean, my parents.. Well, and now my grandmas dead, so I have nowhere to go home to. It's all so confusing." She told me, upset.

"You could always stay with us! Mom and Dad love you and would love for you to come live with us. I'm sure!" I told her, hoping to god I was right.

"But how do I even ask them?? I can't just say, 'oh hey! Can I come live with you now since I have nowhere else to go?' You just can't do that!"

"No, you don't have to say that, you could just, I dunno, drop hints or something." I said, searching for ideas. "Then you can somewhat ask them, but not be at the same time!"

"I guess, but it still just doesn't seem right, asking them to just drop everything and take me in as another kid."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But Mom and Dad aren't like that. They would love to have as many kids as possible. And anyways, they love you as much as they would any of their kids. They would never not help out someone." I tried to reassure her.

"I know but still…" She sighed.

"Hey! What happened to the master of planning? Have all your amazing skills gone down the hole?!" I joked.

"Hey!" She squealed, hitting me on the arm.

"What if, Em, Rose, and I asked them? You wouldn't be asking them at all. It would be all us, that way you won't feel bad at all!" I told her, feeling smart for actually coming up with a plan.

"Yeah! I know that will work, I just know it!" She squealed again. She patted the spot on the bed next to her, "Come sit with me, Mr. Know- it-all."

"For that, I am staying right here." I said, jokingly planting my feet on the top of my desk.

She gave me the puppy dog pout, "Pllleassee??"

I groaned, "Ali that is so not fair!"

"You know you love me!" She said.

I laughed, coming to sit next to her. I grabbed her in my arms and whispered in her ear, "More than you will ever know."

"Really?" She asked.

I turned her around so that I could look her in the eye, "Really Alice Mason. Truly and with all of my heart."

She smiled. "The same goes for you." She leaned in a bit more so that our foreheads were touching, "I don't think I could ever leave, even if I had to. I don't want to lose you."

I grinned, feeling extremely happy, "I could say the same. I don't want to ever, ever leave you."

She started to get up from the bed but I quickly grabbed her around the waist, "Where do you think you're going ma'am?"

"I'm going back to my bedroom, where I should be right now." She said, smiling slightly.

"I don't think it will miss you for one night." I told her, pulling her back down onto the bed.

"Me either, but Uncle Carlisle will have a heart attack if he sees us."

"That is where a lock on the door comes in handy." I joked, getting up and locking the door.

She laughed, "You are sooo going to be dead if they try to open the door."

"I think I can handle it." I joked, climbing into the bed next to her. I reached over and turned off the light.

She snuggled into my chest, "Night, Jazz."

"Night Ali."

~*~

RPOV

I woke up, really, really wanting a Wendy's hamburger. I shook Emmett awake where he had fallen asleep next to me on the couch. "Wha.. Oh God! What's wrong?" Emmett yelled.

"Shh! Nothing's wrong, but can you go get me some Wendy's?" I said quietly, hoping that he hadn't woken everyone in the house up.

"You woke me up for that? Ugh, can't you wait till tomorrow?" He groaned sleepily.

"No! Please Em?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, glad that Alice had taught me how to work it.

"Fine, but you soo owe me." He huffed, dragging himself up from the sofa to go get his keys.

"Thanks Em! You're the best!" I said sweetly.

"Sure, sure." He muttered, walking out the door.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards, trying to find something to eat while he was getting me my hamburger. OH! Pickles! YUM! I grabbed the jar of pickles and then grabbed a fork, opening them as I walked over to the little table we had in the kitchen. I sat there contentedly eating my pickles when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I thought about running for it but I just couldn't leave my pickles. Wow. I watched as Mom came in the kitchen and jumped when she saw me sitting at the table.

"Ohmygod! Oh… sorry, I didn't know you were up." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, sorry I scared you."

"No, you're fi…" She trailed off wrinkling up her nose, "What are you eating?"

"Pickles, do you want some?" I asked, holding up the jar.

"Oh no, they smell awful."

"Really? I thought you loved pickles?" I asked confusedly.

"I do, but they smell absolutely terrible right now. Could you please put them away?"

"Uhm.. sure. Mom are you ok?" I asked her, putting the lid back on the pickles. "And how the hel.. heck can you smell them all the way over there?"

"I don't know…" She sighed tiredly. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, do you want any?"

"No thanks, Emmett just went to go get me some Wendys so I'm good for now."

Her eyes widened, "That sounds really good! Could you call him and ask him to bring me some too? Oh goodness, what am I saying? I'm sorry!"

"Are you _sure_ you're ok Mom? You're being really weird. But I'll call him, what do you want?"

"A cheeseburger please." She said, putting the kettle on the stove.

"Ok." I picked up the phone and dialed Emmett's cell number.

"What's up?" He answered.

"Hey, could you pick up an extra cheeseburger? Mom wants one too." I asked him.

"Yeah sure. Wait! What's mom doing up? It's 1 in the morning!"

"I don't know, but I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Oh, is she in there with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, call if you want anything else."

"Bye."

"Byyeeee!"

A/N

Welll?? Lol rather cheesy again I will admit. Oh well, A&J ftw!!!! Annywhoo… uh oh.. i don't remember what I was going to say now.. ok so reviews?? Please??

Xxoo

xxMidnightWriterxx


	18. I NEED TO WASH MY EYES!

A/N

Don't own…WAIT…nope…damn….

RPOV

"Ugh!" I groaned, "What is taking Emmett so freaking long?"

"It's been 5 minutes since you called him dear, be patient." Mom told me, sipping her hot chocolate.

I sighed, "I'm gonna go watch tv. Hopefully he'll come faster that way!" I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. As soon as I sat down, I got really tired. Mom came and sat down next to me and flipped on the tv, mindlessly flipping the channels. I watched her finger, hitting the button over and over again and found myself drifting off to sleep.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I heard someone yell.

"Mhmf…" I groaned, trying to tell whoever had shouted to shut the hell up.

"I swear to God. You wake me up at 1 in the morning, ask me to get you a HAMBURGER, of all things, and then fall back asleep while I'm out there getting you goddamn food? What. The. Hell." Emmett raged. By this time I had figured it was an impossibility of falling back asleep.

"Sorr.."I yawned, "Sorry. And WHERE is my hamburger?"

"Uhm…." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Well, you er… see, I got a little hungry on the way back home and kinda sorta ate your hamburger." He said quickly.

I stood up and walked slowly over to where he was standing. "You. Ate. My. Hamburger." I stopped in front of him and glared, "You. Will. Regret. Ever. Eating. My. Hamburger. Do. You. Understand."

He jumped back a bit, "Yes ma'am!"

"DON'T YOU FREAKING 'YES MA'AM ME! YOU ATE MY HAMBURGER AND YOU DIDN'T GO BACK AND GET ANOTHER ONE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AND YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT HAVING TO GET UP AT 1 IN THE MORNING TO GO GET ME A HAMBURGER THAT _YOU_ ATE? THAT'S FREAKING PATHETIC!"

"Oh Rose, baby, I'm sorry. You know what it's like with me and food. Don't you?" He said, trying to charm his way out of trouble.

I stood there fuming. "DON'T YOU EVEN _TRY _TO CHARM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE MISTER! YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH BACK OUT THERE AND GET ME ANOTHER GOD. DAMN. HAMBURGER. DO YOU GET IT? AND IF YOU EAT IT, YOU WILL NEVER SEE SOMETHING AGAIN. AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT SOMETHING IS!"

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet." I asked menacingly.

"Nope. I'll be right back with your UNEATEN hamburger." He said, quickly retreating back out to his car.

I turned around from my little shouting match to see my entire family standing behind me with their mouths wide open.

I smiled and waved, "Hi…?"

They continued to stare.

"Is _annybodyyy_ gonna say something?" I asked.

"Noo…." Jasper said sarcastically.

"OHMYGOSH! Thatwasthebestt hingIhaveeverse en!" Alice squealed, so fast that I don't think anyone could have understood her.

I looked around, "Did anyone just catch what the pixie said?"

"That. Was. The. Best. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Seen. Do you want me to spell it?" She said, punctuating each word.

"Hey Jazz, I guess you better watch out then. Be careful." I told him, grinning.

He blushed, "What the hell?"

I smiled, "You know you love me!"

"Sure, sure." He told me.

"Ugh, I wish Emmett would hurry up with those freaking hamburgers! I'm starving!"

(Next morning)

I woke up, back in my own bed. I looked at the clock, it was only 8 but I was wide awake. It was Saturday, so Dad had the day off from the hospital. We were planning to do something, but the where was still to be decided. I got up out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen, looking for something for breakfast. I glanced up as I walked in through the door.

"Good morning." Mom said, looking up from where she was at the kitchen counter.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down next to her. "How was your burger?" I asked her. I had fallen asleep before Emmett had gotten home, so I never got my burger. Damn.

"Burger?" She asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah… the burger that you got last night? From Emmett during his midnight excursion?" I asked her. I looked away from her when I heard someone laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking at Dad.

"This isn't the first time!" He snorted, "Last time, she asked me to go get her pickles with fried peanut butter on them!" He snorted again, laughing. "She'll wake up in the morning and not remember a thing!"

I laughed, "Pickels? Fried in _peanut butter_? Really? Who would want to eat that?"

"Your mom, she gobbled all of them up in 2 minutes, tops!"

"EWW!"

"I still don't believe you!" Mom joked.

"Hey! Would I lie to you? How can you _not_ trust this face?" He asked her, pulling a sad, puppy-dog face.

"I sure wouldn't!" I yelled.

He stuck his tongue out at me, "You have no idea what I could get away with using that face."

"Uhm..ew…. that is stuff I do NOT need to know! Jeez… you guys are crazy!" I said, shaking my head at the mental image. I did NOT need to know what went on behind their closed doors. Ever. "And that right there would be my cue to leave. See ya later!" I ran out the door and into Emmetts' room.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get up!" I sang, feeling a bit like Alice.

"Humhp.. 's to early…. Go back sleep…" He sighed and rolled over.

"Uh-uh!" I got a running start and jumped on top of him, landing hard.

He rolled over quickly, putting his arms on either side of me and looking me straight in the face. "You didn't think you would get away with that did you?" He growled.

"Maybe?" I asked, feigning innocence.

He shook his head, then leaned down to kiss me.

APOV

I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna go to a carnival! Yes! It's gonna be perfect! Ugh, nobody's up yet! I jumped out of bed and tiptoed over to Jaspers' room.

"Jazz!" I sang, "Get up, get up, get up!"

He rolled over, "G'morning."

I smiled at him, laughing at his rumpled bed head.

He got up slowly, "What, may I ask, are you laughing at ma'am?"

"You're hair is an absolute mess!" I giggled.

"Oh really? You should see yours!" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"Ohmygod, really?" I asked, I had worked really hard to get it to lie down last night! I turned to go back out of his room when he grabbed me around the waist.

"Kidding." He said, pulling me into a hug. "You look beautiful."

I shook my head, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Nope. Just telling you."

"Ok good, cuz' we're going to a carnival."

"Ok, there's no stopping you once you're on a mission. I give."

"Yay! Hey, can you go get Emmett up? I'll go see if Rose is up already."

"Sure." He said simply, walking out the door.

I walked out of the door and started down the opposite way Jazz had headed. I was almost at Rosalie's door when I hear someone yell.

I turned around and ran towards where the yell had come from. I was pretty sure it was Jazz but him and Emmett sounded pretty alike sometimes. I came up to Emmett's door to see Jasper standing stock still with his hands over his eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line, disgustedly. I looked over from his face to see what he had seen.

"Oh. My. God. Ewww..!" I yelled, running out of the room. "I NEED TO WASH MY EEEEYYEEESSS! EWWWW!"

I heard Carlisle's voice drifting up the stairs, "I don't even want to know."

A/N

HEY I'M BACK! I'm sure y'all missed me terribly (sarcasm inserted) hehe… anyways….well…yep. Next chapter might be a while cuz I'm leaving but until next time, happy memorial day!

xxMWxx

p.s.

reviews would be nice :) please and A HUGE GINORMIC THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORY! Oh! And thank my friend here for getting my butt in gear again lol (writing gear…)

xxMWxx


	19. What's Steroid Boy Scared Of!

A/N

Hey there! Baby Panda says to tell you that I don't own Twilight…wait… something seems wrong here… CRAP! PANNNDDAA!

EmPOV

Oh shit. The pixie just told all of us that we are going to the carnival/circus thing. I hate those things, especially the clowns. Uck. I'll have to tell Rose to remind me to kill her later.

RPOV

Yes! We are going to the circus! Haha I always loved it there, but those knife acts, yikes. Oh well, it's always really fun there. Mm… and the cotton candy. YUUM!

JPOV

Oh god. We're going to the circus. I HATE it there! Rose always made me go with her when we were little and now it just plain sucks! I mean, come one. The circus? Well maybe that's a little harsh, but it just kinda sucks that we have to go there. Oh well.

APOV

Ohmygosh! We're going to the circus! I love it there! Auntie Esme and Uncle Carlisle seem pretty excited to go, but Emmett and Jazz don't seem all that happy about it. I don't really know why but I guess we'll all know pretty soon with the way that Steroid Boy whines. Jazz I might just have to ask later. Rose is really excited though, except I think it's mostly for the food. Who knows?

RPOV

I stood waiting outside while everyone grabbed all of their stuff. I was too excited to sit still for too much longer so I had grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Everyone else was taking their time. Especially the boys. Go figure. I opened the door and shouted, "COME ONE! YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW!"

"EXCUSE US FOR BEING NORMAL!" I heard someone shout from upstairs.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled back, pretty sure it was Jasper.

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT MISSY! YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE STUCK AT HOME WHILE WE ALL LEFT WITHOUT YOU!" Mom yelled from the kitchen where she was packing snacks.

"Whoops…" I muttered. "Soorry!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I walked back outside to wait and was soon joined by the rest of my family. We all trooped into Emmett's Jeep, since it was the only car that could comfortably fit all of us. As Dad was starting the car Jasper asked, "How long does it take to get there?"

"It'll take us maybe 30 minutes, tops." Dad told him, smiling.

"Crap." Emmett muttered from his spot next to me.

"What?" I asked him

"It's a really long drive just to get to some horrible nightmare of a place." He whispered to me.

"What? No the circus is amazing!" I told him

"Nuh-uh. The clowns there are scary as hell!"

"Nope. Clowns aren't scary at all!" I tried to tell him. He just shook his head back and forth forcefully. "Ok fine, some of them are pretty creepy, but not these ones! They have the noses that squeak and the giant…" I trailed off. He was staring at me with the widest eyes I had ever seen, and that was saying something.

"They. Are. Scary." He told me haltingly.

I shook my head at him. I would never have thought that Em could be scared of something so little as a clown. But then again, he was always surprising me. Thankfully this was a small surprise. I looked up to see Alice holding her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. I winked at her, trying to get her to laugh. It worked.

"I hate you!" She gasped in between burst of laughter.

"No, you love me!" I told her sweetly.

"Sure, sure." She said, catching her breath.

Dad was looking at us in the rearview mirror. "What's so funny? Did Emmett forget his pants?"

"HEY!" Emmett yelled. "I did NOT forget my pants, thank you very much!"

Alice muttered, "I'm just glad they're on this time, and not on the floor."

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her, "Shut up!"

"No thanks!"

Jasper just shook his head.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked.

Mom laughed, "Emmett, honey, it's only been 10 minutes."

"Oh… It seems like forevvverrr!" He whined.

(10 minutes later)

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked again.

"No Emmett, it's only been ten minutes. Again." Jasper told him.

"Ugh.. how much longer then?"

"Ask again in ten minutes and we'll be there." I told him.

(5 minutes later)

"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" Emmett whined.

"Does it _feel_ like ten minutes to you? Are you still in the car?" I snapped.

"No duh smart butt, I'm still in the car." He said sarcastically.

"Then there's your answer. No. We aren't there yet."

"Fuc..dge."

Alice poked him, "Nice save smart ass."

"Whatever, pixie."

I sighed. We really, really need to get there soon or I'm going to hurt someone. I looked out the window, "We're here!"

"YAY!" Alice shouted from the back.

"Woo hoo…" Emmett muttered.

"Fun fun…" Jasper muttered from his spot next to Alice.

"Ok everybody out, we're here!" Dad said, repeating what I had just said. I wrenched open the door and jumped down from the car.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice shouted over her shoulder as she ran off. I guess she really likes it here. Haha.

"You hear the little lady, let's goooo!" Dad yelled, trying to be funny.

"Yes sir!" I told him, mock saluting him.

"Ugh, why do I have to go? Why can't I have just stayed home and played video games or something. Done homework! Wait. I don't have any homework, but still! I would rather do that than go here!" Emmett whined, keeping up a stream of complaints all the way to the tent.

"Ok Em, I love you, but. Shut. Up. It's really not that bad, I promise. Just cover your eyes when they come and you'll be fine!" I tried to tell him as we found Alice and sat down. The show had just started when we walked in so we all watched quietly. First was the elephant on the ball. Typical. There was the knife throwing up next. They had a man and woman, I forget their names. Wanda and someone I think. They had a Russian act and the guy was dead good, he even hit a clown nose off of his partner! Then the clowns came on and everything went to hell.

"Now, we are going to need some help from a certain person in the audience!" One of the clowns shouted. "If you all will look, your seats are numbered so would number… 60 please come down and help us out?"

Emmett quickly took his hands away from his eyes long enough to look at his seat number. Sure enough he was number 60. "OH SHIT! NOOOO!" He yelled.

A/N

Yep. Sorry it's pretty short but I wasn't sure what to make Emmett do with the clowns. Any suggestions? Hehe there's a Bones reference in here so if you find it, you mayyyy get something special! Maybe a sneak peek? Lol. (I don't own Bones either, no matter how awesome it is!) OH! And I just kinda realized. I have been absolutely terrible about responding to my reviewers! I'm soo sorry 'bout that! Well sorry for the extremely long note, bye bye!

xxMWxx


	20. Hospitals

A/N

Me: HEY GUYS! CAN I OW….

Cam: *makes face* _How_ many times must we tell you… *walks away*

Me: ?

Angela: Sweetie, she means no you don't own Twilight. Or Bones.

RPOV

"_OH SHIT!" _

"Come on Em, it's not that bad!" I hissed at him.

"If you're scared to death of clowns it is! Please can you go? Pllleaassee?" He begged.

"Ugh. Fine." I stood up and marched down to the arena type place where the clowns were standing, waiting.

"Alright! We have our winner, what would your name be miss?" The clown shouted.

"Rosalie." I told him quietly.

"Ok, Miss Rosalie. Now folks, watch and be amazed!" He lowered his voice and told me quietly, "Now, you are going to go stand over there by that trampoline. When we say so, get on it and bounce as high as you possibly can. Then watch what we do and try it."

I just nodded, unable to really talk. I think I now agree with Emmett, clowns are plain scary! I walked over to stand next to the trampoline that he had pointed out to me. Right behind the trampoline was a prop that was made to look like a house. I didn't know what it was for but I hoped to God and all other things holy that I didn't have to do any climbing. I would totally fall on my ass. That would hurt.

Suddenly I heard the shout, "GOOO!" I clambered up onto the trampoline and started to jump. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. After I had bounced for a little while two more clowns joined me. I continued to jump while they jumped higher and higher. Soon they had jumped so high that they could have easily jumped over the top of the building. Then, poof, they disappeared.

"Ok Rosalie! Whenever you're ready jump over the house!" I hear one of the other clowns shout.

I bounced one last time and then aimed myself to jump over the house. There was one moment of complete weightlessness, and, all too soon, I was tumbling towards the ground. Ohmygod, I'm going to splat! Or is this how it's supposed to work? I couldn't turn my head to look up, so I had no idea. I looked back down and screamed, I was going to hit the ground, hard. I thought I heard the collective gasps of the crowd, but it was hard to tell with all of the air whistling around my…everything went black.

EPOV

"What's happening?" I shouted. I was on the wrong side of the house, so I had no idea what was going on, or why people were screaming. I turned to Dad who was closest and then realized he wasn't there. I glanced around wildly and watched as a crowd slowly gathered around where Rose should have landed. I pelted towards where everyone else had seemed to appear. "MOVE! OH MY FUCKING GOD, MOVE!" I shouted, pushing people out of the way as I ran towards the front of the crowd. I finally pushed through to the front where I saw Dad squatting next to Rose with Mom standing next to him, her hand on his shoulder. I stood in shock, Rose was lying face down on the floor with her left arm at a weird angle. She wasn't moving, and she didn't look like she was breathing. I regained the use of my legs finally and struggled over to where Mom was standing. "Wha…what happened?" I asked shakily.

Mom just shook her head, unable to talk.

I turned on the clowns, "You sick, sick sons of bitches, look what you did! What the hell were you thinking, having her jump over a fucking building? She was _pregnant_ for God's sake! How stupid are you people?" I was shaking with anger, close to punching the nearest clown in the face when I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"Em, it's ok. The ambulance is already on its way, she'll be fine." Alice told me quietly, trying to calm me down. My shaking slowly subsided and I sank to the ground next to Rose. I grabbed her right hand and whispered, "I'll keep you safe, _nothing_ is ever going to hurt you again. This is all my fault, I'm so, so sorry."

It seemed like we had sat there an eternity before the sirens were finally heard. "Everyone clear out, give us some space here!" One of the EMTs shouted, dashing through the crowd to where we were sitting. "I need a stretcher!" He yelled over his shoulder to the two others he had come with. The two EMTs were soon back holding the empty, white stretcher between them. My vision blurred and I was glad I was sitting down or I would have fallen over. It was like watching them take my dad away all over again, terrible. They carefully lifted her from where she was laying and put her on the stretcher and hurried her back to the ambulance. Mom followed after them, obviously wanting to sit with Rose on the way to the hospital. I felt two hands grasp me from under the arms and pull me up. I looked up to see Dad and Jasper on either side of me.

"Come on man, let's get going. We'll meet them at the hospital." Jasper told me quietly. They both kept a firm grip on my arms as we walked back out to the car, Alice trailing quietly behind us. There was a grim silence hanging over all of us during the entire car ride. This time the ride seemed so much shorter, probably because my brain was still in shock. I looked up dazed to realize that we had pulled up to the hospital. I quickly jumped out of the car and dashed for the doors. I ran, huffing into the lobby and straight to the nurse's station.

"How can I help you dear?" Asked the motherly like nurse.

"What room is Rosalie Hale-Cullen in?" I asked her impatiently. "She should have just been brought in by an ambulance."

"She'll be on the first floor, room…" She traced her finger down a list, "46. Good luck."

"Thanks." I said shortly, whipping out my phone and quickly dialing Jasper. "She's on the first floor, room 46. I'm gonna head over there, see you guys there."

"Alright. Bye." *click*

"Bye…" I trailed off.

I started off down the hall that would lead me to the emergency ward, and was glad to find that her door was one of the first few I saw. I looked over and saw Mom leaning up against the blank wall on the other side of the hall. "What did they say?" I asked her hoarsely.

"I don't know, they're still checking her out. There wasn't enough room for me to be in there so I have to wait out here. They should be out soon though." She told me quietly, staring at the floor.

"Ok, thanks for staying with her." I smiled slightly. I pulled her into a hug and she wrapped both her arms around me and we just stayed like that, comforting each other for who knows how long. I could feel her tears getting my shirt wet, but I didn't say anything. Some things you just can't make go away just by using words. I heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall and we were soon joined by the rest of my family. Mom went to hug Dad and I leaned awkwardly against the wall, surrounded by couples comforting each other.

The door across the hall burst open and a doctor in blue scrubs walked out. "I'm guess you are the Cullen family?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be correct." Dad answered politely.

"I have some bad news, would you like to sit down?" He asked kindly.

We all looked at each other, "No, I think we'll be fine right here."

"Your daughter has a broken arm, but that is the least of our worries. As you know she fell directly on to her stomach, although, by some amazing miracle, your baby still has a strong heartbeat." He broke off, "However, your daughter has received severe head trauma due to the fall, and brain damage may have occurred. We will know more once the x-rays are in. Also, since the fall she will be more prone to have her child premature, which means she will most likely be on bed rest for the rest of the duration of her pregnancy."

"Thank you. Do whatever you need to do to help our daughter." Dad answered him curtly. The rest of us seemed to be at a complete loss for words.

A/N

Can I just say, OUCH! That has got to hurt. Anyways, all the credit for the plot of this chapter goes to the lovely Ellie1600! Thank you sooooooo very much for helping me out with this chap.! WOOT! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! (even the people who want to bang me over the head with a pot for my terrible writing!)

xxMWxx


	21. What The Hell Is Going On?

Me: I don't…..well…. uhm… where was I going with that?

Rachel: You don't…?

Me: OH! RIGHT! I don't own twilight… but! wait…. damn. nope.

Rachel: You're a dork.

Me: *stares into space* Huh? What?

*awkward silence*

RPOV

It was my wedding day, I looked in front of me, my head raised high, looking at my soon to be husband. There was Emmett, standing there looking at me like I was his and no one could ever take me from him. He was dressed in full army outfit with Jasper equally clothed behind him. Everyone was looking at me, and I knew that this was my day. I walked with my dad, Carlisle, down the remainder of the aisle where he placed my hand in Emmett's. I didn't even turn to watch as he went and sat down next to Mom who was probably already crying. If she was anything like she had been at Alice and Jaspers wedding then she was _definitely _crying. She was a mess that day but she was happy and that's all she could have asked for. The whole vows thing was a blur until it came down to saying those two final words. I looked Emmett in the eyes and said, with as much meaning as I could, "I do." And without another word he kissed me. When we had resurfaced we could hear everyone clearing their throats and some laughter, probably our family and Emmett's friends but I didn't care. This was the happiest day of my life, probably.

"Rose, there's nothing I can do, I have to go back." Emmett told me, staring down at me sadly.

"Why? Don't they know…" I trailed off, not even able to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I had my leave and now I have to go back. It's only for a year though, and after that I'll be back for good. Don't worry." He told me softly.

Always the hero he was, fighting for what he thought was right, no matter the costs. I just hoped that this time, he would be careful. We have been married for barely 6 months and now he has to go back to Iraq. God help him.

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, Alice.

"Hey! What's up?" Trilled the voice I knew so well.

"Alice, could you _please_ come over here?" I asked her desperately.

"Ok?" She asked, the question of why dripping from her answer.

"I'll explain when you get here, but please just hurry!"

"I'm leaving the house now, be there in 5."

*click*

I sat there with my hands in my lap, not sure what to do. The box was sitting right in front of me, but I couldn't even look at it. It seemed like it was just staring at me, telling me the answer before I even knew. I thought it wasn't possible, but here the thought was, staring me down. I heard the door swing open, "I'm here!" Alice shouted from the front of the house.

I got up slowly, agonizingly slowly. The world seemed to have stopped around me and there wasn't anything I could do about it, "In here." I shouted back to her.

I had barely gotten halfway across the room when she came into the room. "What's so impor…" She trailed off, seeing the box. "No, you're kidding!" She squealed.

I had to smile, "Nope."

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" She said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Em, when are you going to be home?" I asked, just glad to be able to talk to him.

"Honey, I've been gone for two months." He sighed.

"I know, but it seems like forever. No matter how hard I wish, you aren't coming home." I told him, wishing he was right there next to me instead of thousands of miles away.

"I know, but if you stop thinking about the time and just live in the moment, it helps." He told me, trying to make me feel better.

"Sure sure. Anyways, you might want to see me before I get all fat!" I joked, wondering how long it would take him to catch on.

"You're not going to be.. OH MY GOD! You're not…?" He yelled surprised.

I laughed, "Yep! Two months thanks to you!"

"Oh my… WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" He yelled again.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed, jumping into the front seat of her Porsche and starting the engine.

"Alright already! You look like you drank one too many Red Bulls for breakfast!" I told her, shaking my head. If there was one thing that could get Alice moving it was shopping. She drove 10mph over the speed limit, like always all the way to the mall. It was a wonder she never got any tickets but Lord knows she probably sweet talks her way out of them all the time.

"Where first?" I asked her, as she towed me in the front entrance to the mall. It was thankfully warm inside after the chill of the December weather outside.

"Let's go get ornaments for everyone!" She said, dragging me into the shop on our left.

"Oh my gosh! I know the perfect way to tell Mom and Dad!" I said, spotting an ornament.

"How.. OH! That's absolutely perfect!" She squealed.

I grabbed the ornament from where it was hanging on the back wall and then started my search again.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted, walking in the door of my parents house.

I was met by the cheery calls of, "Merry Christmas!" from all different parts of the house. I walked into the living room and had barely set down all of my presents when a little body crashed into my legs. "Mewrry Chwistma Aunty Rowsy!" the little girl squealed, exactly like her mother.

I laughed, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Now Eva, I hope you aren't causing your aunt any trouble!" Alice said, walking into the room holding a large present.

"No mama!" She said sweetly.

Alice set the present down and grabbed her daughter into a hug, "That's what I thought." She set her down, smiling. "Come on, Mom wants help in the kitchen." She told me.

We walked silently into the kitchen, "Merry Christmas." I said, giving mom a hug. "It smells wonderful in here!"

"Really? I don't hardly smell it at all." Mom said modestly.

"Surree you don't." Alice told her, winking at me.

The door to the kitchen burst open, "Pwesent twime?" Eva asked with her hands on her hips.

Alice shook her head, but Mom went and scooped her up, "Yep, it's present time." She told her.

"Dad, Jasper! We're opening presents! Get your as… butts down here!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"Smooth." I told her, grinning.

"Shut up!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Nope!" I grinned even bigger.

"Alright! Now who's present is first?" Mom asked, sitting down by the tree.

"Wait!" Alice said, "We got everyone ornaments! You have to open those before presents so we can hang them on the tree!" She walked up to the tree and started handing out small packages to everyone.

"Mom, you have to open yours at the same time as Dad's so you guys go first." Alice commanded.

The room was filled with the sound of ripping paper and then Mom looked up startled. She held up an ornament of little pink booties at the same time Dad held up little blue booties. "Oh my God!" She broke the silence, "You're pregnant! And you didn't tell me? Well you did now but still. Oh goodness, I'm rambling. And there's two! TWINS!" She stopped talking and gave me a hug.

"TWINS?" Alice shrieked.

"Fwinnally! Unca Emmy did it!" Eva squealed.

We all looked at each other, "DAD! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Alice, Jasper, and I yelled at the same time.

I was sitting on the couch thinking, only five more months until Emmett was home with me. He was trying to get leave so he could be here when the babies were born. I hadn't talked to him in a while so I was still wondering whether he was able to come home or not but I was sure he would, his super was a good man. There was a knock on the door and I hauled myself up to go get it.

"Mrs. Cullen?" A soldier asked me.

"Yes? Would you like to come in?" I tried to ask, feeling a knot of dread beginning to form in my stomach.

"That would be mighty nice." He drawled, his southern accent apparent.

We walked back into the living room I had just vacated and he sat down in one of the armchairs that was across from the couch.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He started. "Sergeant Cullen has been reported dead."

My eyes started to open slowly, and, as the world came into focus, I saw an very worried Emmett leaning over me. "Am I dead?" I asked.

"Oh thank God!" He cried, the worried look gone from his face. He walked to the door, "She's awake!" I watched as my entire family rushed into the room, but I was still confused. Where was Eva? Why was Emmett alive and next to me? "Am I dead?" I asked again.

Mom looked at me bewilderedly, "No sweetie! You are very much alive, and so is your baby." She walked over to me and cupped her hand around my cheek.

"But… Em, you're dead. You died in a roadside bomb in Iraq! And.. and… Alice you had a daughter! Eva. What the hell is going on?"

A/N

HEY THERE! Sorry this was so long in the making! I was on vacation for 2 weeks without a computer OR INTERNET! lol annywaysss :D whatcha think? reviews would be much, much appreciated! wink wink… and thanks to my awesome reviewers!

xxMWxx


	22. Authors Note

A/N time guys :)

Soo… the last chapter was mostly a dream until she woke up. I didn't even realize how entirely confusing it was so it's TOTALLY my fault! MAJOR SORRYS! but yep. it was all a dream, they're still the same age and alice doesn't have a kid or anything ;) hope this clears it up!

xxMWxx


	23. Pickles and PEANUT BUTTER?

A/N

… nope. no twilight. nope.

EmPOV

What the hell was Rosalie talking about? I was most certainly _not_ dead! And I hoped to God Almighty that Alice didn't have a kid. Yeesh… a mini Alice? One was bad enough… Poor Jasper. Wait, focus.

"Rose, honey, Emmett's not dead. And Alice doesn't have a kid." Mom was telling Rosalie, hiding her shaking hands behind her back.

She shook her head. "It was all so real. What if I wake up again and everything is like I thought it was and _this _was all a dream?"

I heard the door behind us bang shut and saw a fleeting image of Carlisle striding down the hallway. He didn't look to happy. "Want me to pinch you?" I asked her, trying to make her smile.

Her eyes widened. "Em, you're a genius! Come on, pinch me reeaallllyyy hard!" She exclaimed, looking at me expectantly. Alice turned away quickly, trying to hide her snickering but Rose didn't seem to notice. She looked almost crazy, staring at me and beckoning me with the hand that didn't have all of the monitors attached to it.

I walked slowly over to her and pinched her, closing my eyes. When I opened them again she was looking at me. "It wasn't a dream then? Jesus, it was all so real. Terrible." She shook her head, looking sad. "But Alice, oh my GOD! Your kid was sooo incredibly cute! She looked just like you and acted just like you too!"

It was my turn to shake my head, but before I could say anything, we all hear yelling coming from the hallway.

"What the HELL did you do to my daughter? She's sitting in there, wondering if she's fucking dead! What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. You better answer quick _Doctor_." The first voice spit, voice rising with each word.

"Is that.. dad?" Rosalie asked, looking at Mom.

Mom had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. If that was Dad, I guess she had never heard him talk like that before. She shook her head in a quick affirmation.

"Should I…?" I trailed off, wondering if I should go out there in case things got any worse.

"No Em, let him talk. It's a hell of a lot worse if you keep it all in for too long." Rose answered me, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright." I huffed, flopping down on the bed at her feet.

"When can I go home?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to talk to the doctor or a nurse." Mom told her, finally coming back to reality.

Rosalie sighed, "I hate doctors…"

I had to laugh, "We know! You say it every time. But I have to agree with you on this one, this place gives me the creeps, majorly!"

"How does Uncle Carlisle work in one of these places all day?" Alice wondered.

"For other people." Jasper said simply, talking for the first time all day. I could tell he was trying to be calm but he was breaking. "I'm going to go walk, I'll be back." He walked quickly out the door.

We waited a little while and, since we didn't hear any shouts, Mom and Alice went to find Dad and the Doc. "So how are you, really?" I asked her once we were alone.

"Really? I feel like a pile of shit that's been run over and then stepped on by an overweight cow." She told me, smiling.

"You did fall pretty hard but it was lucky they had those mats there." I told her, not even letting myself think about what would have happened if the mats _weren't _there.

"I guess, but it sure does hurt like hell." She grimaced.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, not sure what to say. What were you supposed to say, that sucks? Hell no. I didn't want to sound like an emotionally challenged brute, but I honestly had no idea what to say. Instead I just picked up her hand and started humming something. Yeah, not the usual Emmett but it was MY fault she was in here and I was going to do my damndest to make sure nothing else happened.

"Hey Em?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me some pickles? Mom made me put them away last time and now I REALLY want some!"

I laughed, feeling the knot of guilt in my stomach clench. "Sure. Any preference? Sliced, sweet, dill,.."

She cut me off mid pickle, "Just get me some damn pickles!"

"Alright, but you have to let go of my hand first." I pointed out.

She stuck her tongue out but let go.

"Real mature!" I told her over my shoulder as I left the room.

"Thank you Emmy!" She sang, sounding quite like Alice.

I walked out into the lobby type of place where the rest of my family had sat. They all seemed to be sleeping, except for Jasper who was pacing back and forth across the small lobby. "Watch out bro, you're gonna walk a hole straight thru this place!"

"Shut. up." He snarled.

"Jesus, sorry. Go talk to her, you need to. But if you yell at her I will whip your ass until you won't be able to sit down till you have a walker." I threatened.

He glared at me but walked down the hall towards her room. Now for some pickles.

JPOV

She was my sister, and now look where she was. I had promised myself that night, when they finally took dad away for good, that I wouldn't let anything else hurt her. I had failed her and I knew that I could have stopped it. I knew it wasn't a good idea, but what the hell. Let her do what she wants, lets think it's all about Jasper! Yeah, and look where that got us. Here, in this goddamn hospital, wondering if she was going to live or not. I had reached her door and I sucked in a big breath, willing myself not to explode. I knocked and walked in.

"Hi Jazz." She said, smiling slightly.

I cringed, "You look like hell." Her hair was everywhere, knotted. Her face was almost ashen in color and her eyes were slitted and puffy.

"Nice to see you too." She told me sarcastically.

"Whatever." I muttered, more to myself than to her.

"No, not whatever. You better tell me why the hell you're here, right now. I am in no way in the mood to be patient right now." She snapped. It was almost like she had slapped me.

"It's my fault. I'm the reason you're in here, all beat up. You could have _died_ and it would have been my fault. Again." I spit out.

"What do you mean, again? You couldn't have possibly done anything before! My God Jasper, you were gone. It's not like you could have possibly known how bad it was! If anything it's that bastard we called a father's fault. I swear, if you don't stop blaming yourself I will come over there and you _do not_ want to make me get up right now."

"Then why, do I still feel guilty? Huh? Answer that, will you? I should have been there, should have come back to check on you! At least CALLED! But no, I was a selfish… bastard, and didn't even think about you! I was there having the time of my life while you were stuck at home, getting beat every night by a man you, we, use to trust! By our own _father_." I dropped the word like it would burn me, and it truly did. Like acid.

"Stop. You know, deep down, that it isn't your fault. You feel bad that you weren't there to protect me. To take what should have been just as equally yours. Tonight reminded you of that, you couldn't be there to protect me." She explained gently.

I sighed, resigned. "I guess…"

"Come on, you know I'm right! Or do I have to get Alice in here?"

"No! She can't know. This is between you and me, promise?" I walked over to her bed and held out my pinky. Our old tradition.

"Promise." She told me, gripping my pinky with hers. I hugged her. It had been a long time since we had actually been able to talk like this, like brother and sister. It was nice.

"Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Call Emmett and ask him where my pickles are?" She smiled.

"PICKLES? But, you hate pickles!" I was completely confused. If Alice and I ever had kids I hoped to God that she wasn't like this!

"Mm…. and peanut butter! Ask him to get some peanut butter too!" She shouted after me as I walked out to go call him.

Ew. Peanut butter on pickles? Oh well, at least it wasn't pudding or something. Come to think of it, pudding did sound pretty good, I guess I'll ask him to get some of that too.

A/N

So? Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews would be nice! Especially since ECLIPSE is coming out 2morrow! Midnight baby! lol…. uh.. OH! Any baby name ideas? Girl or guy, preferably a family kind of name but not limited to that! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! and again, sorry for the confusion!

xxMWxx


	24. Alice PMS's

A/N

Announcer: *in announcer voice* Annnddd now! The moment you have all been waiting for…

Me: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!

Announcer: No, Stephenie Meyer is NOT giving you Twilight.

Me: Damn it!

Announcer: Who in the audience has soap?

Me: NOOOO! NOT THE SOAPPPP!

EmPOV

I shut my phone after talking with Jasper. All I could think was don't question it, don't question it. But _really?_ PICKLES AND PEANUT BUTTER? Doesn't she even _think_ that it sounds disgusting? I shuddered… ew.

RPOV

I think I could seriously dance! Emmett FINALLY brought me my pickles! "Thank you!" I squealed, opening the jar quickly. They smelled amazing.

"You're…welcome…" He muttered, looking disgusted.

"What?" I asked, "Do you want one?" I offered the jar.

"NO!.. I mean, no, really. You eat them."

I gave him a funny look then started on my pickles. God did they taste good…. Alright.. PEANUT BUTTER! "Where's the peanut butter?"

"Oh… right. I got you a plastic knife too." He handed me the jar and the knife.

"Yay!" God, Alice really was rubbing off on me… I smeared peanut butter on a pickle I had just gotten out of the container and popped it in my mouth. It tasted kind of strange but really good at the same time. I looked at Emmett, who, was looking like he might barf. He stared at me with a strange disgusted… fascination… Which was really creepy. "Really now, get a grip! It's not that gross!"

"Yes. It really is that gross!" He shuddered again. Luckily for him, meaning I wouldn't be getting the chance to yell at him, the door opened but not quite so luckily it hit him square in the back. "Ow! Shit! Jesus, watch where…" He trailed off to see Mom standing in the doorway. "Oh crap…"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! I don't want to hear you talking like tha…" Her face contorted, like she smelled something really awful. "Oh god, not again." And with that she ran out of the room, hand clamped over her mouth.

Emmett and I looked at each other. "What the hell just happened?" He asked me.

"I have no idea…. Here, help me up." The doctor had come in while Emmett was gone and unhooked all of the IVs and things like that so I could get up now.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I ask if I wasn't?"

"Ye… Oh whatever, fine." He conceded.

He gently helped me out, mostly just holding my -unbroken- arm to make sure I didn't suddenly keel over or something. "You can let go of me now, thanks." I told him, smiling slightly.

"Oh.." He looked at his hand for a minute, "Yeah, right. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Honest."I told him, guessing what was bothering. Then for the second time, the door opened and in walked Alice.

"What the hell are you doing out of your bed?" She yelled, looking like she wanted to push me back into it.

"Damn, slow down pixie!" Emmett told her, walking over and grabbing her so she couldn't move.

"Crap Emmett! Let. Go!" She yelled struggling.

"Nope." He told her simply.

"Like hell you aren't." She said before kicking her leg up and behind. I cringed as he yelled out.

"OW! Shit Alice! That HURT!"

"Good. Now," She rounded on me, "Will you please explain what the _hell_ you are doing out of your bed?"

I think the pixie was PMSing. Badly. "Erm…. Mom just ran out of the room looking like she was going to barf. I think she smelled the pickles." I told her quickly, trying to spare myself the pain of being forced back into bed.

"And that relates to why you are out of bed how?" She asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow.

"I was going to go check on her dummy!"

"Oh… Right." She looked at the floor.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go." I grabbed her by the arm and half dragged her to the door. "Come on! I can't open the door!" I only had one hand and that hand was currently holding Alice.

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "I'm not going to run off, you can let go now."

I glared at her. "Whatever." I opened the door, making sure to hit her foot in the process. She had hurt Emmett and, once I got home, she was going to pay.

"Ouch! Jesus, watch it!" She yelped, hopping on one foot while holding the other in her hand.

"Oops?" I tried to say innocently.

"Oops my ass." She muttered.

"Can we go already?" I asked, going to stand in the hallway. She sure does take forever if she doesn't want to do something!

"Yeah, come on." She sighed.

We walked in silence to the other end of the hall where the bathrooms were and walked in. Mom was standing at the sinks, rinsing her mouth out. "You ok?" I asked her quietly.

She jumped, "Oh, it's you girls. Yes, I believe I'm alright. Sorry."

I looked at her through squinted eyes, "Your sorry?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to run out on you." She explained.

"Auntie Esme, you don't have to say sorry for not barfing in someone's hospital room." Alice told her, speaking for the first time.

Mom laughed, "Yes, I guess that is true."

"Come on, let's get back before the doc notices I'm not in my room. God knows what Emmett will tell him!"

A/N

Alrighty.. yeah this is a really, really short chapter. Sorry. But I have some important questions… I'm starting to think that this story is going on really long and idk if any of you readers still want to read it. I honestly don't know if I should continue writing… Also, it's starting to seem (and always has been) pretty corny so some input would be nice I guess? Reviews please?

Midnight out!

ps, this was written on my bday so review would b extra special! :D please and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter


End file.
